


Full Circle

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When his fiance is stricken by a horrible curse, Severus must ask Harry Potter, who left the Wizarding World over three years ago, to save his life...by marrying them both!





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 1 Hopeless

“I’m sorry, Severus, but there is no other option.”

Severus Snape was hopeless. He had only managed to overcome his stubborn pride and admit his feelings for his fiancé, and now, only two months before the ceremony, all he had struggled to obtain was slipping away. _Remy._

Remus Lupin had been the object of Severus’ desire since their own years at Hogwarts. The final war had brought them together to prepare Potter for the final encounter with Voldemort, and in turn, his substantial injuries from the final battle had caused them to admit their feelings for one another. Something about watching Harry Potter, a boy robbed of his only chance at childhood, lying near death in St. Mungo’s after showing such strength and bravery, had made Severus feel weak for harboring his own feelings.

Now, Remus lay in a similar state. He had befallen a nasty curse; so severe that neither Poppy nor the entire staff of St. Mungo’s could cure him. Albus, however, had found a ray of hope for Severus and his love…but at a cost.

The curse, it was found, came from an old magic. It actually split the soul, making it almost impossible to restore. Remus’ lycanthropy had actually saved his life, for once, causing unknown reactions to the curse, and leaving him comatose. His soul had indeed been fragmented, but it did not die. Albus had discovered an old tome listing several of the symptoms Remus exhibited, and, luckily, the cure could be found within an old and powerful Elfin magic. Better yet, there was a full-blooded elf with substantial power known to them all.

Harry Potter’s lineage had been discovered during the war, and he had become the most powerful elf known to wizard kind. The problem lay in the cure itself. The spells needed to restore Remus’ soul would not work unless Harry bound a part of Remus to himself, to share his elfin life-force. This would also bind him to Severus, for he and Remus had started the bonding process; the ceremony would be the last rite of bonding for the pair. 

Severus knew that Harry would sacrifice to such an extent for Remus; he had deemed himself Harry’s godfather, after the demise of Sirius, and they shared a close relationship. But, would Harry, in essence, _marry_ Remus…and Severus? 

He sighed, pacing before the fireplace as Albus watched patiently. “There must be another way, Albus! He won’t…”

“He will,” Albus insisted. “You must, at least, ask him, Severus. The three of you were almost inseparable during the war. Harry has done everything within his power to assist you both within the Ministry in the past. Even from such a distance, it was Harry who spoke to the Wizengamot, on both your behalves. It was also he who had the legislation implemented to remove both werewolves and vampires from the list of Dangerous and Lethal Magical Beings. He is the reason that the exclusions and restrictions on career, bonding and parentage have been lifted; and he did so for you and Remus.” 

Severus gaped as Albus’ revelations sank in. The Ministry of Magic had not disclosed the driving force behind the amendments to the laws, but he and Remus had been ecstatic when it was finalized. It had changed their lives, allowing them to bring their love for one another out of hiding…and Harry had not said a word about his role in it all. 

“I understand that he’s done more than either of us realized, Albus, but none of that required him to share our bed!” Severus spat. 

He ran his long fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration. He couldn’t ask Harry to do this. He knew that the young elf had preferred men. Actually, everyone had been shocked when he and Draco ended their six year relationship, and Harry retreated to the Elfin Realm. 

He remembered the brief missive he and Remus had received four years ago; both had been utterly floored to read it, and further disturbed when Draco wed Pansy Parkinson a mere two weeks after. When Severus had attempted to get answers from Draco about it all, he had clammed up and adamantly refused to speak of it. 

Severus had his suspicions, and he reckoned he would find out soon enough, as Draco had the only means to help him contact Harry. At least, he hoped so…


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

“Master Draco will be down shortly.” 

Severus nodded to the house-elf and took a seat in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Following the war, Lucius had been relieved of the title as Lord of the Manor, and would have been serving a term in Azkaban for war crimes committed before his defection from the Death Eaters had his recent escape and recapture not brought him an early execution. Lucius had received the Kiss just the previous day, and was buried in the Malfoy crypt without the fanfare that he would have deemed appropriate; a final slight by his heir. 

After Lucius’ imprisonment, Draco had stepped into his father’s shoes with aplomb; hoping to restore his family name to one of honor in the Wizarding World. He had always loved his childhood home, but Severus had been a bit surprised when he reoccupied it. 

After the war, the manor had held such unpleasant memories to the blonde…being tortured while held captive in one’s own home could do that to someone. Particularly when his captor was none other than his mother, as Draco endured. 

“Severus,” Draco said pleasantly, “to what do I owe the honor of your visit? Surely not coming to offer condolences are you?” 

Severus smiled, accepting the embrace from his godson. The years had done him well. He had a broad, but graceful, frame and his casual blue robes, while fine and elegant, complimented his eyes to perfection. 

“Seeing as how you are surely celebrating, condolences would not bee apropos. Draco, you’re looking well,” Severus replied. 

They chatted idly, Draco ringing a small bell to request a tea service. Severus was not surprised to hear that Pansy was at the French Riviera, enjoying the Malfoy fortunes in her expectancy. Severus congratulated him, hearing that the next heir or heiress would be born within the next few months. 

“So,” Draco drawled, crossing his legs, “I know you didn’t come here to chat about Pansy. What’s the reason for the unexpected visit, Sev?” 

“Ah. Upfront as usual, Draco,” Severus said with a smile. “First of all, this is of a highly personal nature; therefore, I would ask that you undergo the Confidius spell before I begin.” 

At Draco’s acquiescence, Severus performed the spell, which would keep Draco from discussing their conversation, and began his tale. 

“As you are aware, I have been involved with Remus Lupin for quite some time. Prior to our involvement, I was seeing someone else…”

“Father, you mean?” Draco interrupted. 

Severus nodded curtly, refraining from scowling at the interruption. 

“Yes, it was your father, but it was years ago. I did not think it prudent, once you came to Hogwarts. Narcissa did not care; she knew your father’s preferences before they wed. I did not know that Lucius was so angered about Remus. There was no great love between us, I’m sure you can imagine. How he managed to escape the confines of Azkaban _again_ are beyond me…but, I confess, that it was his actions against Remus that bought him an early kiss. Remus and I were at the Ministry two weeks ago when he befell a curse. He is now…comatose, and without your help, he may die.” 

Draco looked confused and sympathetic as he set down his tea. “I thought there was a reason for the rushed execution. Honestly, though, I can’t say I’m sorry. Father always was an opportunist; you know as well as I that the only reason he defected to the Light was because of fear. But, enough of that unpleasantness; I’m sorry that he’s hurt Remus. I have developed quite a fondness for your wolf, Sev. How can I possibly help you?” 

Severus continued, “It has been discovered that Lucius cast the spell. The press has not been alerted, for the Ministry is covering the fact that a known criminal found his way into its sanctions yet again, but he will stand trial, which is irrelevant to me. I need your help, because the spell can only be remedied by Elfin Magic…and you’re the only person I know of that has a way of communicating with Harry immediately.” 

Draco’s entire demeanor transformed at the mention of his name. Severus watched as a montage of emotions whizzed by in those grey orbs. From longing and aching, to a desolate resigned gaze, Draco’s eyes shone brightly. 

He stood, crossing the room to collect himself, summoning a decanter of expensive cognac. He poured a stiff shot into a highball glass, tossing it back quickly. He refilled his glass twice as he fumed. 

“What makes you think I can help you, Severus? I don’t know how…”

“I am still a talented Legilimens, Draco,” Severus said softly, “besides; I know you can reach him. Albus has assured me of it.” 

Severus stood, crossing to where Draco stood. “Draco…I know this is a sore subject; but I…I’m _begging_ you! Please! Harry is the only person who could possibly save Remus; the only way is strong Elfin Magic. Remus only has four days left, Draco. It takes an owl longer than that to get to the realm! I have to try, Draco! Please…”

Draco sighed, “Do you know why he left, Severus?” 

The elder man shook his head. “He said nothing to Remus or me. Merlin, Draco, he sent us an owl, for the love of Circe! When I tried to ask you…”

“It was my fault,” Draco said poignantly, the sheltered tears finally breaking from their barrier. 

Severus frowned. Unresolved feelings between the two would not help him. “Tell me what happened, Draco,” he prompted gently. 

Draco nodded. It was time to tell someone, finally. They resumed their seats, Draco banishing the tea service to the kitchens, and conjuring another glass for Severus. After two more stout drinks of cognac, Draco began to speak. 

“Three months before he left, everything was perfect. Do you remember the Third Anniversary Ball?” Draco asked. 

Severus nodded. He remembered that night very well. It was the third anniversary of Voldemort’s defeat. A brilliant gala had been thrown in Hogsmeade to commemorate the event; he had proposed to Remus the very next night. As he recalled, Harry and Draco had been waffling around with the same idea at the time. 

Draco continued, “It was…a perfect night. Harry was more handsome than ever; I’d gotten him a set of dashing emerald robes…they matched his eyes perfectly. That night, when we went back, he told me that he never wanted to be without me…that he loved me. He…he made love to me in the most captivating and soul-searing way anyone ever could…”

Severus was awed at the way Draco went on. The far-away look in his eyes, the tambre of his voice as he spoke…Severus was sure that Draco still had feelings for Harry, and his conscious twitched. 

“It was bliss, Severus,” Draco stated, wiping his tears away, “Anyway…about two months later, I proposed to Harry, and he accepted. We were ecstatic. We decided to keep it a grand secret until a formal engagement party for all of our close friends. It was while planning the party that I began to feel a bit off-color.” 

Draco tensed, finishing another drink and taking a deep breath. “I…I was pregnant.” 

Severus inhaled sharply, “How?” he choked. 

Draco smiled grimly. “I’m part Veela; more so than I realized. Well, I went to a mediwizard, and that’s when I found out. I…well, I bloody panicked! I’d never thought it possible, and there I was, up the duff! The mediwizard offered to…to…t-te-terminate the…well, he said that since I was male, and it was high risk, that he could ‘un-do’ it…and I consented.” 

Severus’ jaw dropped at this revelation, “Without consulting Harry?” he asked incredulously.

Draco turned red as he cried, “I was afraid! Merlin knows, I wouldn’t have done it had I known he would leave me! I didn’t figure he’d go mental about it, Severus! We weren’t even bonded yet!” 

Draco sighed, settling himself a bit. “It made matters worse that I didn’t tell him.” 

Severus flinched. He couldn’t imagine the pain that Harry had gone through. All the boy had ever wanted was a family of his own, and he had been robbed of such by the one he loved most. 

“How did he find out?” Severus asked gently, masking the pity and disapproval he felt for his godson with effort. 

“The mediwizard,” Draco spat. “It was a bloke from Hogwarts…Creevey. He’d had a thing for Harry since school, and when he figured out who the other father was, he told Harry.” 

“I’ve never seen him so angry before, Severus! He was as angry as Ares, but his face…it haunts me. The p-p-pain I caused him…” Draco groaned. “He left that very night. The invitations to the party were to go out the following morning, but he destroyed them. I made sure that jealous arse Creevey would never practice mediwizardry again, but…I lost Harry.” 

Severus sighed. “Draco, I’m so sorry!” he said genuinely, “I will hold your secrets in confidence; you have my oath.” 

Draco thanked him. “Severus…there _is_ a way that I can help you.” 

Severus held up a hand, “Wait, Draco,” he said guiltily. 

He was torn. He thought he owed it to Draco to be honest about what he would be asking Harry to do, if Draco still had feelings for him. They had lost a child, after all, and Draco was obviously still harboring emotions about it. 

“I…I haven’t told you what Harry…” Severus stumbled. 

“It’s okay,” Draco insisted, “it’s none of my affair. Just…tell him I’m sorry.” 

With that, Draco walked to the mantle and returned with a small ivory box, worked with runes. He stroked it lovingly, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“It’s a portkey to the Elfin Realm. During the war, Harry gave it to me for the nights I would meet him there while he was in training.” Draco explained as he opened the box and offered it to Severus. 

Inside was a small statue of an elf, bearing striking resemblance to Harry, if he were four centimeters tall, that is. 

“Thank you, Draco,” Severus said emotionally, pulling his godson into a therapeutic embrace. 

“The portkey will take you to Harry’s quarters; he has his own home there, or, well, he did. Oh, and your magic will feel a bit off at first. Zaps like a bitch for a while, but Harry can fix that, and then you’ll be able to cast spells,” Draco explained. 

Severus nodded, preparing to port post haste. He turned to his godson to ask one final question. 

“Draco, I have to ask,” Severus said seriously, “if Harry returns to help us…if you see him again, would you attempt to reconcile? You seem to love him still, and…”

Draco’s eyes welled yet again, as he shook his head. “No,” he replied mournfully, “I know that he wouldn’t come back, Sev. I’ve hurt him too badly. It’s the best way, really. It could never be the same, you know?” 

Severus mentally exhaled, nodding his understanding. Pulling out his wand as he held the small statue, he smiled at his godson. “Find happiness, Draco. Merlin knows, if I did…so can you.” 

Draco nodded, and with a murmured spell, Severus vanished, leaving Draco to his complex thoughts.


	3. Quickfire

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 3 Quickfire

Severus gasped as his surroundings came into focus. The only word that he could fathom to describe the room was…perfect. It was so suited to his own personal tastes that he was taken aback by the spacious bedroom. 

It was decorated in earth tones; deep sable throws, vivid hues of green accented with a subtle thread of burnt crimson. The furniture appeared to be hand-carved cherry wood, polished to splendor; the most artistic and beautiful peace being the large bed. 

The headboard was a piece of art; a relief of carvings depicting various creatures and figures frolicking in a wooden forest. Though he could not prove it, Severus would be willing to wager that it was one-of-a-kind. The linens were immaculate, the duvet depicting a beautiful wood, equipped with stream, charmed to resemble lifelike animation. 

Severus could not help but wonder if such a large bed could be for only one person. He was pulled from his musings by a stinging shock from inside, causing him to swear explicatively. 

_Shite! Draco said this would happen!_ Severus thought, slipping the small statue into his pocket, and waving his wand to no avail. Apparently, he was still adjusting to the Elfin Realm, for he could not cast a single spell. 

As he continued to look at his surroundings, Severus was startled as a handsome young elf, sporting two earrings and a crossbow, entered in a rush. 

“Quickfire! What are you doing home? I thought…” the young elf froze, aiming his bow at the intruder as he realized that it was not his comrade. “Who are you? Where is Quickfire?” he asked menacingly. 

Severus raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “I’m sorry! I was told that I would arrive in the quarters of Harry Potter. I am a wizard acquaintance of his; I mean you no harm.” 

Severus held his breath as the elf eyed the wand, still grasped in his fingers. “You know Quickfire?” he asked in awe, “What are you called, wizard?” he asked cautiously, still gripping the crossbow. 

_Ah_ , Severus thought in amusement, _Harry is known as Quickfire, here..._

“I am Severus Snape, Master of Potions and Professor at Hogwarts. Harry attended school there, under my tutelage,” he replied calmly. 

The elf grinned broadly, lowering his bow. “I am Fennus,” he said, “Quickfire and I were to practice with archery. I heard noises, and thought he had forgotten something. Come, I will guide you.” 

Severus nodded, lowering his hands and stowing his wand in its holster. He regarded the elf before him as they exited the dwelling in search of Harry. Fennus was a head shorter than Severus, but well-muscled. He wore only a pair of snug-fitting deer-skin trousers which tapered into calf-length boots. He was adorned with daggers at his ankles, and a quiver on his forearm; both emblazoned with protective runes. His eyes were amber, almost like Remus’, Severus noted, but his hair was fiery, rivaling that of a Weasley. 

Severus grunted again, as another unpleasant shock surged through his body. 

“Quickfire can help with that,” Fennus said, noticing the shiver of pain, “Come, we’ve not far to go.” 

Severus tried his best not to gawk at the beauty of the realm as they walked out of the adequately-sized dwelling. Harry’s home sat on a small hill, overlooking a little village, where elves were moving about. The sky was bluer than Severus had ever seen; the air scented with a fresh sweetness that even his trained senses could not place. It was splendid; an experience he would never forget. His heart constricted as he wished for Remus to be able to share it. 

His roving thoughts brought his purpose back to the forefront, and he put aside his tourist-like musings. He followed Fennus down a small trail through an enchanted wood until they came to a clearing where a row of targets were set at various distances. There, he saw him and stopped in shock. 

Harry looked nothing like he had three years ago. His wiry frame had filled out perfectly; his chiseled chest glistening in the sunlight. He too was bare-chested, and from Severus’ profile view, he was delicious. 

His trousers were dragonhide, and had been applied by paintbrush apparently, as Severus could clearly see the power in his thighs. The teasing trail of fuzz that disappeared into his trousers was alarmingly sexy, and Severus found himself feeling guilty for thinking such thoughts. 

Harry’s boyish face had grown into a handsome and mature appearance. He had grown a goatee, and looked alarmingly dashing with his long hair. His unruly hair had become a bit tamer; the back lengthened to his shoulders, interrupted by his pointed ears. The top was still short, and a bit untidy, but it gave an adorable “just-shagged” look. 

“Sweet Circe!” Severus whispered breathlessly as he caught sight of Harry’s back. 

A black, red, and green runespoor was writhing and spitting fire from each of its three heads. Severus had never seen one with such coloring, but it decorated the well-sculpted, sweat-slicked back of the sexy elf before him. 

Having heard his whisper, Harry turned and froze as he met Severus’ gaping stare.


	4. Severus' Plea

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 4 Severus’ Plea

“Severus?” Harry said in awe, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” 

Severus was pleased to hear the delight ringing in the much deeper baritone that came forth from Harry. He set down his bow and removed the quiver at his forearm, coming to embrace his friend in welcome. 

“He was in your cottage, looking for you. I heard a noise, and brought him here,” Fennus explained. “Go, he has come far to see you, Quickfire. We will practice another time. Darvi wanted me to help with his roof.” 

Harry laughed, pulling from the embrace as Severus blushed slightly, “Just be careful, Fen,” he teased, “Darvi is clumsy; make sure you don’t let him knock you off the cabin, yeah?” 

Fennus laughed, nodding as he disappeared up another trail as Harry turned to his friend. 

He had never thought he would think of Severus Snape as a friend, but the war had brought them much closer. It had been a rocky start, of course, but the two had saved one another’s lives repeatedly. 

“You look well, Severus,” Harry said as he took in his friend’s appearance, “how are things?” 

Noting the signs of stress in his comrade, Harry suggested they chat. “Do you want to have a look around the realm? Is something wrong?” 

Severus sighed and nodded a bit. “Harry, you look wonderful, and this place is unbelievably beautiful, but…I must speak with you…preferably, in private.” 

Harry nodded brusquely, smiling a bit as Severus flinched. “Here, let me help with that,” he said, laying a hand on Severus’ arm and sending him a small spell. 

Severus sighed in relief, giving him a look of gratitude. “Thank you! I was beginning to fry from the inside out, you know,” Severus snarked playfully. 

Keeping his hand on Severus’ arm, he apparated them to his cabin. “Welcome to my home, Severus,” Harry said as he sat on an oversized cushion which served as a chair. 

Several of the cushions were close together, with a squat wooden table between them bearing a pitcher and a few goblets. Severus seated himself on one of the cushions, as Harry poured two goblets of liquid, handing one to Severus. 

“This is khiadeth; a blend of fruit juices from the realm. It tastes wonderful, but be careful. Too much of it will have you off your rocker in no time. It’s as potent as MadEye’s home brew!” Harry said, taking a long drink from his goblet. 

Severus took a cautious sip from the goblet and sighed in bliss as the perfectly chilled liquid hit his pallet with a burst of sweet goodness. He hummed his appreciation, taking a fortifying drink as Harry watched in amusement. 

“Careful,” he admonished playfully, “I don’t want Albus sending me a howler about sending his precious Potions Master back smashed!” 

Severus smiled, lowering his goblet. “When did you lose your spectacles?” 

Harry smiled, “After coming to the realm. The High Priestess said that it was ‘unbecoming of an elf to wear such horrid things’ and fixed me up.” 

Sipping from his own goblet, Harry was about to ask, before he noticed the protrusion sticking out of Severus’ pocket. “So,” he said quietly, “you’ve been to see Draco. He’s the only person who had a portkey to the realm…um, since you didn’t write, I’m assuming that something’s gone wrong, yeah?” 

Severus nodded. “I’m glad that your powers of observation have increased, Potter,” Severus said sarcastically, causing Harry to raise a brow in concern. 

“The only time you call me ‘Potter’ is when you’re angry or nervous, Sev,” Harry said with a look of worry. “What’s happened?” 

Severus sighed and gave his tale. “It’s Remus, Harry. He was cursed pretty badly with an old magic. No one at St. Mungo’s can help. Albus found something in his personal library that sounds quite like what Remus is enduring right now, but the only way to heal him is Elfin Magic.” 

Harry nodded. “What are his symptoms, Sev? I mean, you know I’ll do anything for you and Moony, but if we need a better healer…”

“It’s not that simple, Harry,” Severus said heavily. “Remus’ soul has been split. He’s only alive because the lycanthropy made the spell act differently than intended. Albus says that the only way to help him is the Combituous Ritual, to allow Remus to draw the power he needs from your life-force.” 

Harry tensed as he realized the meaning of Severus’ statement. “Severus,” he said slowly, “the Combituous Ritual…are you certain it is the only way? I…I would do anything for you and Remus…you _know_ that…but, if I perform the ritual…”

“You will be bonded…to Remus…and me,” Severus said softly. 

“So…you’ve begun the bonding process. You want me to be a part of your…” Harry started, only to be cut off by Severus. 

“It’s the only way to save him, Harry!” Severus said, setting down his goblet and looking into Harry’s eyes. “I would never ask this of you if there were any other way. There is not. We’ve researched for days, Harry. There are only four days left. If we don’t start the ritual by then, he will die.” 

Harry stood, pacing back and forth as he digested the information. _Bonded_ …to them both…Severus and Remus. On the one hand, he wanted to do this, just because Remus would live; but, how would he react once he awakened? How would Severus tolerate including _him_ ; someone whom he only held a grudging respect for? How could Harry accept a lifetime without love? 

Harry paced for almost an unbearable time as Severus watched with baited breath. Finally, Harry turned to him with resolution. 

“I’ll do it,” Harry said resignedly. 

Severus sighed in relief. “Harry, I can’t thank you enough! I…”

“Please,” Harry said, closing his eyes briefly as he held up a hand, “I don’t want your thanks. The ritual will require us to…be physical with one another just the one time. I will participate, and then be out of your way. If you’ll just wait a few moments while I gather my things, we can leave.” 

Severus frowned in angered confusion and a hint of pain. “Out of our way? Harry, we will be _bonded_! I know that you don’t fancy me in that regard, but surely you can tolerate my touch more than once? I know that you and Remus spent a brief time as lovers years ago, so it must be my own involvement that troubles you. Am I so disgusting that you intend to rush back here to your home and shower immediately?” 

Harry’s eyes flashed at Severus’ tone. “Don’t be daft, Severus! It’s not about you, you absolute git! Once this is complete, I will not be able to live here at all! Once I have bonded to the both of you, I would become ill if separated by too great a distance. And while it’s not the other end of the universe, crossing into another realm is a bit further than the bond would allow!” 

Severus paled. “I didn’t realize what you would be giving up, Harry. My apologies,” Severus said seriously, causing Harry to sigh. 

“Look Severus, I have already agreed to perform the ritual, and…I will. I’m not just giving up my home, which I have come to love, but I am giving up love itself. What Remus and I had hardly constituted a relationship. He was comforting me after the loss of Charlie, and it went farther than it ever should; end of story. Besides, love hasn’t dealt me the best of hands anyway. I’ve been without it most of my life; the rest shouldn’t matter.” Harry said blandly. He waved his hand, magically gathering his possessions into a beautiful wooden trunk. He moved about, packing his most prized and sentimental items by hand, as Severus stopped him, turning him to look into his eyes. 

“Love?” Severus asked incredulously, “Why would you think that you’re giving up love, Harry? Remus and I both love…”

“You love one another, Severus,” Harry said with a smile. “I know that this must be difficult for you; asking me, of all people, to bond with you and the one you truly and completely love. The bonding itself will cause you to feel more for me than you would on your own, but I won’t come between you and Remus.”

Severus studied the beautiful young elf before him and wanted to cry. He had absolutely no idea how wrong he was! “Harry,” Severus said seriously, “sit down for a moment. I want to tell you some things that you don’t know about Remus and me.”


	5. Confessions of Yesteryear

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 5 Confessions of Yesteryear

Harry resumed his seat, pouring more of the khaiadeth for them both as Severus sat beside him. 

Severus had not handled things as smoothly as he planned, and he felt horrible. He had been ailing about his own woes with the situation, and felt terribly for grossly underestimating all that Harry would have to sacrifice. It would be more than sharing a bed with Severus, but he had built a life here in the Elfin Realm, which he would have to leave behind. The least Severus could do, was make things seem a bit more bearable…even if it were at the expense of his pride. 

“Harry, do you remember the battle at Gringotts?” Severus asked softly. 

Harry nodded. “We won that battle, but at a cost. Neville, Dean, Blaise…Minerva cried for hours at my bedside as she told me. I think it took me two weeks to get Luna to stop crying. She had married Neville only three weeks before…”

“Yes,” Severus continued, “I remember you, still in alarming pain from your own injuries, dragging yourself from the infirmary to heal others with your elfin spells. Remus and I were livid with you. That was when we started to spend a lot of time together. We started off just experimenting with the Wolfsbane potion, trying to improve it, but…it was then that we discovered that we suffered from a similar affliction.” 

Harry looked at Severus puzzled, but Severus plowed on. 

“You see, Harry, both Remus and I had come to feel a deep affection…for you. We used to quarrel over it all the time; neither of us thought the other deserving of you. It was funny, in retrospect. I became insanely jealous when you slept with him, and I took him to task over it. It was only your relationship with Draco that made us grow closer to one another. 

“That was the only time you seemed genuinely happy, you see. When you were with Charlie, you seemed to enjoy him, but…Draco put fire in your eyes! He made you glow with love, and…neither Remus nor I would allow the other to disrupt that. It was you that brought us together, Harry. Don’t think that you won’t be loved by participating in this ritual, because it is far from the truth! If anything, I will spend the rest of my days thanking Merlin for allowing me the chance to show you all the love I never had the opportunity to give you.” 

Harry was shocked as he looked into the ebony eyes before him. “But…Remus…”

“I love Remus with every fiber of my being,” Severus stated, “and I know… _I know_ that Remus loves you still…as do I. Harry, I know it’s hard to believe it; I don’t pretend to understand how ludicrous this must seem. This is not some last ditch attempt to sway your decision, Harry…it’s the truth. If you wish to keep your distance after the ritual, then I will respect your wishes. Just know that it doesn’t have to be that way. You wouldn’t come between Remus and I; you would become a _part_ of us.” 

Harry’s mind was whirling with the emotional flood of information. He didn’t know what to think about it all, and time was short. Waving a hand, his belongings finished packing and the trunk lid clicked shut. Harry shrunk the large wooden vessel, stowing it in his pocket as he went into his bedroom. 

He returned, having put on a well-fitting black shirt (which Severus found utterly sexy), his wand tucked negligently behind his pointed ear. 

“Severus…look, I have a lot to think about, okay? I…I’m sorry, but it’s really hard for me to believe that you and Remus…feel that way for me. Remus, I can imagine…I mean, he was wanting more back then, but you, Severus? You’ve never acted like anything but a friend, and even _that_ took years! Honestly, we’ve become quite good friends, and…I’ve missed you since I came to the realm. We…we’ll have to talk about things, but I will still go through with the ritual. I promise. Now, let’s get back to Hogwarts…we will have to prepare.” 

Not knowing what else to say to ease the anguish Harry was feeling, Severus nodded. Placing a hand on Severus’ shoulder, Harry took one last look at his home, and they disappeared in a burst of magic.


	6. Moonlight Confessions

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 6 Moonlight Confessions

Harry stood by the window of his room and gazed at the moon, deep in thought. _He was back_. He had thought he would never return to Hogwarts, yet here he stood…in the same room where he had lived in his school years. It was unoccupied, as the school term had just ended, but the memories washed over him like a tidal wave.

Neville, chasing Trevor as he tried, yet again, to leap away…Ron laughing with him as they tried the latest of his brothers’ products…sharing his first _real_ kiss with Dean in the shadows behind his bed curtains…

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he was startled to hear another voice behind him.

“You never did get much sleep at night, Harry,” Albus said lightly, “I remember you would stay up on the Astronomy tower for hours every night; just staring at the sky. Have the stars given you any comfort, my boy?”

Harry turned with a wan smile. “I missed you, Albus. I had no one to ply me with sweets for years.”

Albus chuckled. “Indeed, Harry. So, you have made your decision regarding Remus?”

Harry sighed, returning his gaze to the moonlit sky. “You know the answer to that Albus. I wouldn’t have come back if I weren’t going to perform the ritual, and you know it. It’s just…Severus told me…”

“Severus told you of his feelings for you? Yes, I thought he might. It was a difficult thing for both he and Remus during the war. I spoke with both of them many times about you. You were involved in your own affairs at the time, and both of them were absolutely smitten with you. I sometimes wonder what would have happened had they not found comfort in one another…” Albus said as he went to stand at Harry’s side.

“So, it’s true?” Harry asked unsurely.

Albus nodded. “Why would Severus risk ridicule and embarrassment if it were not so? Dishonesty would be no advantage; the ritual will open your minds to one another, Harry. Have you forgotten the fourth rite in the process?”

Harry had not forgotten. He had studied all Elfin magic and rituals before his transformation, and they were like instinct. Luckily, his final progression of powers had left him capable of performing the complex and ancient ritual to save Remus. The fourth rite would bare all innermost feelings. It was this rite that kept Harry from sleep.

Albus’ keen observation had not dwindled in the years. He knew what kept the one he regarded as son from sleep, and had sought him out. He smiled in understanding and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“You should confide in Severus the way he has confided in you, Harry. Both of you are nervous and afraid, mostly because if this ritual does not work, both of you will lose someone whom you love dearly. It is time for you to admit your own feelings.”

Harry sighed. He had harbored his own secret desire for Severus since he was sixteen. With all that was going on with the war, people dying every day as Voldemort assassinated muggle and wizard alike, Harry had been desperate. He wanted to do anything to forget the raging obsession he had brewing for the out-of-reach Potions Master. Without another option, and too fearful to go to Hermione, Harry had sought the only person with a profound knowledge of magic that he could trust; Albus.

With a complex spell, he had moved on. His passion for Severus had been reduced to a hint of a crush that would never bear fruit, and he finally moved on with his life. He had thought it finally and completely over when he found love with Draco. Severus and Remus had gotten together, and he had squelched his feelings for Severus Snape completely. When he and Draco had come to a crashing end, he had never even entertained the notion of reviving his feelings, but had run to the elfin realm to put his tragic experience behind. But the years had passed, and Dumbledore’s love-suppressing spell was weakening. Now, here he was, with the task of saving Remus by becoming part of his relationship…bonding…but, what would Remus think of this?

“Albus…I understand that both of them had…feelings for me at some point, but…that was then. What happens if Remus wakes up and feels that he’s been wronged? If he hadn’t befallen that curse, he and Severus would have bonded, and I’d still be in the realm. How is Remus going to feel? He knows that I had a thing for Severus a long time ago, Albus! If you remove the spell completely, it will be like the feelings never faded. I’ve been dealing with it fine in the realm, but since I’ve seen him…it’s worse. And Remus! What if he thinks that I did this to get Severus away from him?” Harry asked emotionally.

Albus shook his head. The situation was complex, to say the least, and he did not envy the decision. “Harry, have you told Severus about the suppression spell?” Albus asked.

Harry shook his head. “I couldn’t. It was just…there was so much to talk about, and time is sparse. We have to begin the preparations at high noon, tomorrow, for the ritual. Albus…what should I do?”

Albus thought a moment and reached into his pocket. He concentrated, pushing his magic into what he held in his hand, muttering a complex incantation in Gaelic. Surveying his work, and finding it sufficient, he handed the object to Harry with a stern look.

Harry took the small crystal orb in his hands and looked at his mentor in confusion. “Is this…?”

Albus nodded. “It is a memory, Harry. I believe you know which one. Give it to Severus. Allow him to see what it holds. I’ve always believed that the truth could, indeed, set you free, Harry. Even from yourself.”

With those words, Albus made his way from the room, leaving a wary, but determined Harry gazing at the moonlight.


	7. Severus' Vigil

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 7 Severus’ Vigil

Severus sat in the silence of the infirmary with a troubled mind. He watched the still form of his lover, contemplating the coming ritual with unease. _Remy_ …

Severus did not know how his lover would receive the news; they had agreed to bury their feelings for Harry years ago. Would Remus want the younger, more handsome elf more than the surly git of a potions master?

He sighed, holding the hand of the comatose werewolf who was hanging onto life by a thread. Once again, Harry would be saving their lives. Both Severus and Remus had felt guilt at laying their own lives at the feet of a boy so young. They both shared resentment at themselves for not protecting him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Voldemort used his very life’s essence to resurrect. Likewise, they found themselves feeling guilty for not trusting Harry’s suggestions until the later stages of war.

To be so young, Harry was a brilliant tactician, especially when it came to the maniacal actions of the Dark Lord. Had the Order taken Harry’s insistent advice earlier on, several people, muggle and wizard alike, would still be alive. It was the loss of his friends that pushed Harry to the edge.

Severus remembered that battle, and the utter despair it had brought crashing down onto Harry. Shaklebolt, Tonks, Cho Chang, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had all fallen on that day. Harry had exhausted himself trying to save them. Hermione had died on the bloodied field as Ron defended her. Voldemort himself killed them both, but in doing so suffered a horrible injury at the hands of Harry. In his rage, he hurled spells so powerful that the Dark Lord left one of his arms on the battlefield after suffering the loss of the final horcrux, at Remus’ own hand; Peter Pettigrew.

Three days later, Harry sent the rest of Tom Riddle to join it. It was the only attack initiated by the Order, and it was the fiercest battle Severus had ever seen. The Order had struck down with vengeance for all of their fallen comrades, Harry at the helm. In all his days, Severus would never forget the way Harry looked, spattered with the blood of Death Eaters as he blazed a path toward Voldemort.

Harry had placed the strongest anti-apparation wards on the battleground, and, with a spell of his own creation, had interlaced a ward that made any portkey useless. No one knew what was said between Harry and Voldemort on that day; no one cared. Harry had eradicated the last of Tom Riddle, almost killing himself with the backlash of his spell.

All of the horrors surrounding a boy so young had robbed him of his youth. Severus felt guilt for laying more on his shoulders, when he deserved so much more! Honestly, Severus revered the young elf. While sympathetic to his plight, he was also grateful that the task had not fallen on another. He believed with every fiber of his being that no one but Harry could have prevailed.

Severus sighed as the clock tolled the hour. Preparations for the ritual would begin at high noon, and he was dreading and anticipating the hour all at once.

Placing a soft kiss on Remus’ brow, he left the infirmary, trudging his way back to the dungeons. Tomorrow would be a long day; he only hoped Remus would still want him when the ritual was over.


	8. Harry Comes Clean

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 8 Harry Comes Clean

Harry was dreadfully nervous. He hadn’t been so nervous since the day he told Ron and Hermione about his relationship with Draco.

_Draco_.

He hadn’t thought of the beautiful blond in a long while; it was still painful. Thoughts of Draco led to thoughts of their child…his son. A son that would never be; a son whose very existence Draco intended to keep secret. Every day, Harry thought of the way things _could_ have gone; and every day, he wondered why Draco had done it.

He still couldn’t find a reasonable answer.

Now, he was drastically afraid that Severus would have a volatile reaction. Funny, he thought, that the shoe had been on the other foot yesterday. Now, hours before they began preparations to save Remus, Harry was the one with the story to tell.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Harry knocked on the door to Severus’ chambers.

“Harry!” Severus said in surprise, “Come in.”

Severus moved aside, allowing the alluring elf to enter his lair. In all their time working together during the war, Harry had only been inside Severus’ personal rooms a handful of times. It had not, as he recalled, been the same as it was now.

Harry noted how attuned it was to his own tastes; frankly, it reminded him of his own cottage in the Elfin Realm. Lots of wood and earth tones, forest green undertones were worked through the entire décor. It was quite nice, actually, and Harry could hardly detect Remus’ signature style.

“I just had breakfast; I try to stay out of the Great Hall when the students have gone. Would you like tea?” Severus rambled, inviting Harry to take a seat on his chocolate colored sofa.

Harry declined, taking a seat in the moderately-sized living area. “I wanted to, um, I…I need to tell you something…” Harry stammered.

Severus sat down across from him, his face etched with worry. “You haven’t changed your mind…”

“No!” Harry said insistently, “I wouldn’t go back on my word, Severus, and you know it. I just thought that…well, you were so forthcoming with me; the least I could do is treat you with the same respect.”

Severus looked at him with a relieved, but reserved, gaze. “Is this about Draco, Harry?” Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. “No…I just…I want you to…I need to tell you something. Hear me out, please…”

Severus looked at him in confusion, “Harry, Draco already told me why you left. I-I understand, and…”

Harry’s eyes darkened, “He told you?” he asked quietly.

Severus nodded. “Harry, I would have done the same thing, had I been you; much more, in fact. It wasn’t your fault.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Severus. I…I don’t really want to talk about that. It’s…not why I’m here.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he began his speech. “Severus, I have a confession of my own to make. When you told me about you and Remus…you know, how you felt about me, I was shocked. It wasn’t that I was disgusted or repulsed by you or anything like that…but it was because I had my own secrets to protect. I…I’m not exactly thrilled about how this is coming about, but I think that it’s happened for a reason. The Elves have taught me quite a bit, actually…and one of the things I’ve learned is that fate has her own plan.”

Harry retrieved the memory orb and handed it to Severus. “Um, I know that it seems cowardly, but I think that the memory will explain things better than I ever could. I’ve not seen it, myself, but…I was _there_ , after all. Just…look at it, Severus. If…if you still want to go through with the ritual after seeing that, I’ve prepared the chamber. Poppy will have Remus there at half eleven, so that everything will be in place. It’s on the fourth level…you’ll find your way.”

With that, Harry touched Severus’ hand briefly and walked away. Severus was left holding the orb in confusion; he didn’t register Harry’s departure until he heard the door close softly, and Harry’s muted footsteps down the corridor.


	9. Memories Revealed

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 9 Memories Revealed

Severus gazed at the memory holder, raking his mind over the odd conversation he had just shared with Harry. _I had my own secrets to protect…_

Never one who liked to wonder, Severus retrieved his wand and entered the small orb in search of an explanation.  
******************

**_The Memory…_ **

Severus was shocked to see the Headmaster’s quarters unfold before him. It was immediately clear that the memory came from Albus, as he watched the old wizard pick up a few tomes from his bedside and move toward the door.

Severus followed, wondering what would unfold, as Albus entered his office just as a knock sounded. He was not surprised when Harry walked through the door. He frowned when he noticed that Harry’s robes bore the Gryffindor crest. He took in the undernourished appearance of the bespectacled youth, with his hair only brushing his collar; he was obviously a student when this occurred.

“Come, Harry,” Albus said, settling behind his desk, “I see you are back from your elfin training early tonight. All is well, I hear. Tell me, have you given any thought to our discussion earlier?”

Harry nodded quickly. “I…I think it’s best if you perform the spell, sir. Voldemort is getting bolder, and I’ve got to concentrate on my training if I’m going to defeat him. We’ve been playing cat and mouse for too long; the last time, he attacked a muggle hospital! We’ve got to do something, and fast. Everyone knows that I’m the key to ending this war, and I have to focus on my training, sir. I can’t concentrate with these…feelings about him.”

Albus sighed, Severus looking on in confusion as he stood aside. He remembered that particular battle; it was in Harry’s sixth year. This memory was from his school days? Severus watched as Albus stood, coming to sit beside Harry on the other side of his desk.

“Harry,” Albus said gently, “are you very certain? I have sought advice from the Elfin council, and they agree that it is your choice. If I bind these feelings within you, they may disappear, never to return. On the other hand, if they are truly genuine, they will only be in a state of hibernation, shall we say. What will you do if they resurface later?”

Harry laughed mirthlessly. “Suffer, I’m sure,” he said morosely, “I mean…Professor Snape hates me, sir. I don’t think that he’ll ever welcome declarations of love from ‘Potter,’ let alone believe them…”

Severus started, holding his breath as the memory played on before his eyes…

Albus shook his head, “Harry, have you given thought to talking to Severus about your feelings? I know that you haven’t been the best of friends, but he is reasonable and logical. Maybe he would…”

“Would what? Laugh and sneer at how ‘Saint Potter’ had gone ‘round the bend? Call me a ‘shirt-lifter’ and a ‘pouf’ perhaps? And what should I tell him?” Harry ranted, bitter tears escaping from his eyes, “Should I tell him that I sneak into his rooms to see that he’s survived the last revel? That I wake up, wishing that I could admit how much I bloody love him? That every time he’s near, I get dizzy from being close enough to touch him, yet I can’t? Tell me, Albus, what should I say?”

Harry buried his face in his hands as Albus looked at him with sympathy. “I…I love him more than anything in this world, Albus. I don’t know how it came about, but I can’t fight it anymore. It’s too much. Please, sir…I’m begging you. He’ll never even know. I…I just want to get on with my life. The Wizarding World needs a level-headed Harry Potter; not an angst-ridden boy chasing a love that will never be returned. It must be done before my transformation is complete. I have to defeat Voldemort before my wachsus can begin…”

Albus sighed, patting Harry on his shoulder. “Severus is missing a grand opportunity, Harry. I have learned many ways to tell fact from fiction in my years, and I believe that the love you have for him is very genuine, and very special. If you wish for me to bind it, I will grant that wish; not as your headmaster, but as a friend.”

“Thank you,” Harry wept softly as Albus embraced his young frame with a sad look.

Severus watched as the memory faded, with Albus’ wand at Harry’s temple…


	10. Preparations

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 10 Preparations

Harry stood at the window of the antechamber in waiting. It was almost time to begin. He knew that Severus had viewed the memory by now, but he was reluctant to think about the outcome. He was sure that Severus’ love for Remus would bring him to the ritual; whether he desired the additional baggage or not. He still had quite a bit of wealth in his vaults at Gringott’s, not to mention the investment accounts; he also had his own little hide-away that absolutely no one knew about. That way, if Severus and Remus thought him a nuisance, he could live on his own without too great a stress on the bond.

He was restless. The preparations of the ritual chambers had been quick; Poppy had relocated Remus without difficulty, and all that was left was the warding that he and Severus would have to do together. Smiling, he wondered what the witty Potions Master would say about Harry’s decision to change his appearance.

He would not have to wonder for long, for at that moment, the door to the antechamber opened.

Severus closed the door behind him and inhaled sharply. “Harry?” he said in wonder, spying the beautiful elf before him.

Harry stood by the window, dressed in his snug elfin trousers and vest, but the first thing he noticed was the absence of hair. He had looked quite dashing with long hair, but Severus thought the shorter look made him even more appealing. The lengthy locks had been replaced by a cut that made it all the easier to notice the sexy stud in his ear. The front was cut perfectly, giving a slightly spiked, but manageable look to the handsome man. His goatee had been groomed perfectly and beckoned attention to his perfect lips. Severus couldn’t help but wonder if Harry would be opposed to him nibbling on said lips while running his fingers through his newly-cropped hair, and had to catch his breath.

“So, d’you like it?” Harry asked uneasily, “It’s customary for elves to cut their hair before a ritual; our hair is a mark of distinction. It often is a physical manifestation of power. This is a bonding ritual; we may all experience a shift of powers, but if…”

“It’s perfect,” Severus said, frowning at the husky tone of his voice, “you…you look great, Harry.”

Harry smiled, murmuring his thanks with a blush. “Did you look at the memory?” he asked, almost afraid to meet Severus’ eye.

“Yes,” he replied, “Harry, I’m at a loss for words; believe it or not. I had no idea that you felt that way…”

Harry shrugged, “That was the point,” he said softly. “I was all right, once Albus cast the spell…but, once I entered the realm, the spell got weaker and weaker. I had made my peace with it, sort of; I just figured I’d stop thinking about it. Being back…it’s different.”

Severus crossed to him, looking into seas of green. “Harry, this doesn’t change anything. We will perform the ritual; we’ll talk about everything once Remus wakes. I just want you to know that…I’m sorry.”

Harry frowned in confusion, “Sorry? For what?”

Giving in to temptation, Severus reached up to caress Harry’s beautiful face. “I’m sorry that I acted like such a bastard that you had Albus cast that spell,” Severus whispered.

Neither could stop themselves as their mouths touched. Severus’ eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the virile young body, a tremor running through him as Harry moaned wantonly.

They slowly pulled apart, short of breath and hearts racing. “Severus…” Harry started, only to be hushed by the older wizard.

“Shush,” Severus said, laying his slender finger across Harry’s kiss-tinged lips, “I know you think we’ll hurt him; I’m telling you, Remus will be excited. We are not betraying him, Harry.”

Harry wanted to believe him; he wanted to believe that the reawakening of his feelings would not cause harm to Remus. Rather than say so, he pulled from Severus’ arms and said simply, “It’s time to begin.”


	11. Learning Thy Neighbor

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 11 Learning Thy Neighbor

Severus had bitten his tongue, and allowed them to begin the preparations without further discussion. It had not been easy, but he knew that Harry would have to see his words for truth when Remus woke. _Remy…_

They had worked the wards perfectly, Severus’ smooth voice blending with the Elfish tongue Harry uttered in synchrony. The older wizard found himself a bit nervous around Harry since their kiss; it was almost juvenile, but he felt utterly awkward.

Harry had prepared to explain everything to Severus, but was pleased to find that the Slytherin had studied the entire ritual before his venture to the Elfin Realm. He knew that the last rite would be intimacy…with Harry. Oddly enough, it was Harry who seemed the most collected of the pair.

Severus had been exacting with his part in the preparations. That, paired with Harry’s thoroughness and exceptional magical strength, had made the work all the more easy.

They had surrounded the two chambers for the ritual in strong wards, blending both their signatures to keep everyone out. Albus had suggested the isolated rooms, even though the school term was over, just to ensure that no one would end up interrupting the process. While Harry used special ingredients to construct the ritual markings around Remus’ bed, Severus had carefully washed and dressed the werewolf in a red tunic embroidered with several different colored runes. Together, he and Harry had cast several spells to prepare Remus’ soul for merging with the both of them. They would have to complete a bond between themselves while Harry cast spells to bind Remus to his life-force.

Severus was impressed with the ceremonial tunic Harry had given him; it was absolutely beautiful. It was a rich chocolate hue, with runes of many colors adorning it, similar to Remus’ own, but slightly different. They only had two more steps to take before the ritual began; the ritual feasting, followed by cleansing.

Harry sighed softly, catching Severus’ attention. They had been working for hours, as it was approaching ten. The ritual was to begin at midnight. “Tired?” Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m fine; elves don’t require much sleep at all. Mostly, sleep is more of a deep meditation for me.”

He looked at the clock he’d placed on the wall, before turning to Severus. “It’s time for the feasting; I’ve already prepared the antechamber, and everything should be in place. Remember; it’s not about the quantity we consume, but more so the menu. Come on, then; I could sure use a drink.”

Severus acquiesced, bowing to Harry’s superior knowledge of the ritual and following his lead into the antechamber. He was surprised when Harry lifted his concealment revealing the lovely spread on the small table. “The house-elves have done well with this,” Severus complimented as he surveyed the table’s contents.

Harry blushed, “Actually, I made it all,” he said bashfully, “it’s part of the ritual. Since I am sharing my life-force, I must share it with the both of you. This morning, Remus’ potions contained some of my blood. Since he can’t partake in this feast, I performed a blood exchange. You and he have already had an exchange; this feast will begin the exchange between you and me. I had to research a bit, just for you. I didn’t know if vampires actually consumed anything other than blood.”

Severus arched a brow in appreciation. “You could have just asked, Harry. While blood is what keeps me alive, I do continue to consume food; my tastes are not as vast as before, but it just doesn’t make me full, per say. You must have been working for hours, Harry! I had no idea you were skilled with the culinary arts. And, how did you know my favorites?” Severus was genuinely surprised that Harry had learned to cook; actually, the meal looked quite scrumptious.

Harry smiled, “I asked the elves what your preferences were. I learned to cook before I learned my first spell, Severus. Don’t worry; I’m much better with a cauldron in the kitchen than the potions lab.”

Severus chuckled as he sat across the small table from Harry, “I hope so. Honestly, Harry, as much as it pains me to admit it, you’re not bad with potions. Your decision to apply yourself in sixth year, while still a mystery to me, was quite an accomplishment. You made the top score on the Potions NEWT; hell, in all the NEWTs! I remember Draco throwing an absolute fit for…I’m sorry…” Severus said, apologizing for his slip.

Harry shrugged, “It’s all right, Severus,” he said sincerely. “I’ve made my peace with what happened between me and Draco. It still hurts. I still wonder what kind of son we would have had; what kind of father I would have been. Being an elf, I’ve come to understand that what is meant to be will be. It isn’t always easy, but it’s just life.”

Severus nodded, “That is very admirable, Harry. Draco is my godson, and I will always care for him…but, when he told me what had happened, I was disappointed. I felt badly, because it angered me that he had hurt you. He…asked that I relay his apologies.”

Harry nodded, collecting portions on a platter, “Did he?” he asked softly, setting the platter before Severus. “Well, sometimes ‘sorry’ doesn’t cut it. I’ve forgiven his actions, because I can’t stand the feeling of hating him. The fact is, Severus, the past is just how it sounds; passed.”

Severus nodded, whispering a soft thanks to Harry for serving him. Harry gracefully stood, pouring from a very ornate carafe that looked oddly familiar, and handed him a vial of crystal clear potion.

“This is an Elfin wine called Abrama; it is used to open all avenues of the mind and soul. It’s quite good; I’ve only tasted it once before, and I wished that I could have it regularly. It’s sort of sacrilege to use it without cause. You’ll need to take the potion before your bath. It is the first step to prepare you. ”

Severus regarded the phial with curiosity, his instinctive nature as a Potions Master coming forth. “Prepare me?” he asked with a raised brow.

Harry blushed, “Um, for copulating with an elf. It wasn’t only Draco’s Veela blood that caused…it will make sure that the same does not happen tonight.”

Severus flushed a bit as well, “Oh. Well, thank you, Harry; I’d rather children are planned in advance…”

Harry looked up in surprise, “You…you want to have children?”

Severus smiled in amusement, “What’s wrong? Think I wouldn’t make a suitable parent? Remus and I had entertained adoption. We hadn’t decided, really, but we both thought it highly probable.”

They shared the feast, Severus praising Harry’s cooking, whilst sharing an easy stream of conversation. Harry laughed when Severus tasted the Abrama; the older man practically purred, draining his goblet as he reached for the carafe.

“I told you it was good,” Harry said in amusement, refreshing his own goblet. “It will also prepare our minds for the cleansing. And, um, I was wondering…if you had any preferences about…um…”

Severus, reading between the lines, set his goblet down and sighed. “Harry, how are we going to get through this, if you can’t even talk about having sex with me? I don’t want to intimidate you, but I’ve been looking forward to this. It’s a chance to explore the feelings we’ve both harbored for one another. You act as if you’re dreading it…”

Harry blushed, looking down in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, Severus. I’ve never been very verbal about this before; about being intimate with someone. I usually just let things happen. I’ve spent the last few years trying to forget the unrequited feelings I have for you as the spell wore off. I…I know you’ve explained things, but I can’t help but feel like I’m betraying Remus. Because, quite honestly, even if Remus’ life weren’t at stake, I think I’d still want you.”

Severus reached over, taking Harry’s hand in his own. “I have the same doubts, Harry. A part of me feels selfish, because Remus needs for this to happen, but I _want_ it to happen. Look at it like this; we are about to be bound to each other for life…surely, fondness between you and I is complimentary to the bond.”

Harry looked into Severus’ eyes, allowing the elder wizard to see the fiery emotions blazing there. “Harry,” Severus said softly, “why do the elves call you Quickfire?”

Blinking at the change of subject, Harry shrugged. “When you complete formal training, and reach the distinction of maturity, you are given a new name. It’s to symbolize the end of your youthful life, and the beginning of adulthood. Elves are very in tune with the elements, but the power to call upon fire is very rare.

“During my wachsta, that’s the period of training to reach adulthood; there was a particular elf who gave me hell. Every time he could, he tried to bait me. He would jinx me before I knew how to defend, he would use his magic to call the wind or just…anything he could manage, he threw at me full force. One day, he went too far. He went to my cabin and broke some pictures I had on the wall…one of them was the only picture of Charlie, me, Ron and Hermione I had. The High Priestess was with me when I went home, and I saw what he had done. I’ve never sworn so harshly in front of a Lady, I swear it! You know me; foolish Gryffindor to the extreme. I stormed to Kralen, accusing him of what he’d done. He laughed, and called me a fool. Before he could sling a spell, I called upon the fire and cast the most severe pain curse, leaving him in burning agony. The High Priestess had seen it all, and she laughed at Kralen. She restored my pictures, and Kralen was punished by keeping his wounds for two moons for his petty actions.

“I found out later, that he was jealous because his intended bride asked permission from her father to squash their engagement and pursue me. Once he found that I preferred males, he apologized, and we’re pretty good friends now. I stood at his side when he married Giana, and at the naming ceremony for their first child. At my naming ceremony, the High Priestess named me Quickfire because not only was I gifted with gliding, but I was the first elf in centuries gifted with calling fire at will.”

Harry took a drink from his goblet as Severus chuckled. “Can’t go anywhere without causing problems, can you?”

Harry laughed. “Hey, I didn’t chase his girl! Can’t blame it all on me, you know!”

Severus quirked his head, “So, you can glide as well?” 

Harry nodded. “It’s one of the things vampires and elves can have in common. I can move just as fast, if not faster, than you, actually.”

Severus rarely talked about his own condition, and it was very much unknown to many. Harry had discovered the dark secret during the war; he had been the only one allowed to heal Severus once he had been exposed as a spy and left for dead at the gates of Hogwarts.

“You know,” Harry said softly, “I could remove the bloodlust for you. You’d still have to consume blood, but without the madness…”

Severus’ eyes widened. “You’re a Necromancer?” he asked in awe.

Harry nodded. “High Priest of Mystics, actually. I have the knowledge and power to fill the roles of necromancer, healer, channeler…and enchanter. The things I learned as a Wizard were enhanced while I was in the realm, and their version of training involves something like a time-turner. Each day, while in a meditative state, I would learn years at a time, and test my actual ability during training when I woke. It’s funny; my connection to Voldemort finally came of some good. It was the Darkness I learned from him that opened up the ability to perform necromancy.”

“Multi-talented, and maddeningly sexy…I must say, you are quite attractive, Harry,” Severus teased, encouraged by the small smile and flush on the elf. “So…you must tell me about the tattoo, Harry. It is...most intriguing.”

Harry laughed. “I designed it, actually. I thought it appropriate, for my elemental gifts, and…other things.”

Severus smirked sexily, “I must admit, I thought it would be too Slytherin for you to choose a runespoor. Although you are a parselmouth, I did not know of your affinity to serpents…”

Harry only chuckled, “You have no idea…”

The soft tolling of the hour interrupted them. It was time for the cleansing to begin. Waving his hands, Harry cleared the remnants of their dinner with a spell. He walked over to the small mantelpiece, taking a moment to add smokeless logs to the fire.

“This fire will have to burn until high noon tomorrow. The wood is charmed to eliminate smoke and fill the room with positive aura; it will make the environment more welcoming to my magic. I tend to cast quite strongly, and, since I’ve been out of this realm, I’m still adjusting to lowering my strength. I don’t want anything to go barmy, so it’s a backup.” Harry explained as he retrieved two small pots from the mantle.

“Use this,” Harry said, handing one of the small pots to Severus. “It will clean you quite thoroughly. Make sure you use it all. Wear only your tunic and meet me in the chamber in half an hour.”

Severus nodded as Harry indicated a doorway on the right of the chamber, while he went to the door on the left. Severus entered to see a beautiful bath that he was sure hadn’t been there before. The room was illuminated by candles alone, but Severus could see the beautiful polished stone walls. The bath itself was deep and spacious, full of enchanted water and floating candles emitting a soft scent of sandalwood and spice. Runes glowed softly on each wall around him, charges of magic flowing around him as he slid into the magical water. He spied his tunic lain out on a chaise in the corner; several plush towels lay on a small bench before the bath. Sighing, Severus opened the pot of soap and set about cleansing his body.

Harry’s chamber was identical. He was thoroughly cleansing his body, while his mind anticipated the next stage. Severus had never made clear his preference, but both would have to take the other during the ritual. Harry couldn’t help remembering the many lewd fantasies he’d entertained about Severus years ago. He also looked back with fondness upon the encounter he’d shared with Remus. He recalled that Remus had urged Harry to take him, almost begging the elf to possess him. Harry wondered what roles Remus and Severus held with one another, if any. Personally, Harry was versatile. He remembered his first time bottoming; it was with Draco.

The blonde had been slow and careful at first, before their lust drove them to a faster pace. Harry had kicked himself for abstaining from such activity in the past, once he discovered such a fondness for the position. Still, he would never tire of feeling himself inside of another…

Thoroughly clean, he rose from the bath, drying himself with the magically warmed towels on the small bench. He wondered if Severus found his modifications of the ritual suite acceptable. He had labored for most of the night after speaking with Albus, and all of the morning while he waited for Severus’ arrival. Each of the runes, as well as the color they were made in, signified different things, and he had studied his elfin texts carefully as he planned the renovations.

After brushing his teeth, he slid on his own tunic. His tunic was in a deep shade of green, almost matching his eyes. There were runes of black, red, brown, and silver to facilitate different energies with healing and bonding. Severus’ tunic was brown, for his stability in the ritual. His bond with Remus would be the building block for the new bond that was formed. Remus’ red tunic would build strength and draw the power of concentrated magic from the spells he and Severus would cast into Remus’ weakened body.

Taking the small flagon of wine, Harry made his way toward destiny, praying that Remus would come out of this without malice.


	12. The Ritual

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

A/N: Slash warning (NC-17)

Chapter 12 The Ritual

Severus was surprised to find that he had preceded Harry in his ablutions. He had found it thoughtful of Harry to provide a toothbrush and toothpaste, for Severus had indeed forgotten to bring his toiletries.

The room was bathed in a soft glow from the many illuminated candles suspended at all corners. A small table sat just between the circles against the wall, containing a covered tray. Severus went to it, depositing a jar of lubricant he had made in preparation for the occasion. Remus’ still form was in the center of the chalk circle Harry had constructed, bathed in a soft golden light. _It’s almost done, Remy…_ Severus thought as he spied the additional bed.

It was just to Remus’ side, within another chalk circle, covered in a glowing blue light. His attention shifted when Harry entered. He looked absolutely wonderful in that color and Severus had to refrain from rushing to him and attacking those sweet lips. That first kiss had made him want the younger man all the more, and he could barely wait to taste him again.

Harry smiled timidly, closing the door behind him. He crossed to where Severus stood and inclined his head. “Ready?” he asked.

Severus nodded, “As I understand it, we will bond with one another. Just as the final incantation is cast, you will have to cast the spells to restore Remus’ soul, correct?”

Harry nodded, “That’s the gist of it. You and I will complete the corporeal bond with one another, then, as I invoke Combituous, you’ll have to, um bite me.”

Severus could not hold back the laughter, and was relieved when Harry joined him. “Of all the years I heard students tell me to do so, I am finally rewarded with an opportunity to comply.”

Harry smiled, “Severus, we _will_ bring Remus back. I promise you,” Harry said seriously.

Severus took his hand and smiled. “I know you’ll do all you can, Harry. I…I trust you.”

Harry squeezed the offered hand, turning to the small table. He uncovered the tray to reveal a decorative dagger and a small vial. Noticing the small jar, Harry looked to Severus with a raised brow, causing the vampire to blush.

“It’s lubricant,” he admitted softly, “I thought I could contribute something, at least.”

Harry chuckled a bit, “Um, well, thanks. I usually just conjure something for…um, _that_.”

He lifted the small vial, “This is in preparation for the fourth rite. It will allow our subconscious auras to connect, with a drop of blood from us each. We’ll have access to each other’s thoughts, almost like telepathy,” Harry explained. Lifting the pretty dagger, he nicked his finger, adding a drop of blood to the vial, and handed the dagger to Severus who repeated his actions.

Passing a healing spell over Severus’ finger and his own, Harry emptied the vial into the wine. “All right,” Harry said steadily, “I’ll start the incantation.”

Severus nodded his understanding as Harry spoke an elfish incantation before tilting the flagon, drinking half its contents. He handed it off to Severus, who drank the remainder without question. The feeling was overwhelming to them both, as suddenly they became aware of the other’s mental presence. Harry took the empty flagon, setting it on the table as he ignored the curiosity he was feeling. With the connection, he was tempted to peruse the many memories and feelings pulsing through Severus’ subconscious. He could easily find out the answers to questions he’d pondered since his school days, but Harry had other things in mind. He could only hope Severus resisted the temptation to explore Harry’s subconscious.

Severus, almost afraid of Harry’s opinion regarding some of his deepest secrets, purposefully kept from delving into Harry’s memories. He wanted Harry to reveal himself on his own terms, and felt rather badly for forcing the situation upon him.

Harry took Severus’ hand, leading him to the edge of the circle. “Remember, once we enter the circle, we must maintain some sort of contact at all times. I know you don’t speak any of the elfish languages, but it’s okay. And, don’t forget; we can’t orgasm until the last rite, and it must be together.”

Severus nodded. “Shall I take the lead, or…”

Harry smiled, “Let’s just follow intuition.”

With that, Harry kept hold of Severus’ hand, beginning the first incantation in the elfish tongue. Once the spell was cast, the circle surrounding the bed flashed a brilliant purple hue, and Harry led them to the bed. Severus inhaled sharply as his entire body was racked with awareness. Immediately, he became aware of the heat and power flowing from Harry where their hands intertwined.

Harry smiled a bit as Severus’ awe pulsed through their telepathic connection. “I’m a Tantrist; a tantric master, Severus. I am the closest thing to a succubus you can encounter among the elves. It was one of my…inert abilities. I’ll make sure that this is good for you. Come on, we’ll have to undress each other…”

Severus’ eyes were wide as saucers…tantra? Heaven help him! He was mute as Harry sat him down on the bed, using both hands to caress him. Starting at the shoulders, Harry let his hands slide along his frame, Severus’ eyes sliding shut as the tingling perfection spread throughout his body. He moaned in wanting as Harry removed his tunic, placing his soft lips at Severus’ throat.

“Touch me, Severus,” Harry murmured, parting his lips to bite Severus’ throat lightly.

The vampire growled in pleasure, plunging his hands into Harry’s hair and dragging his lips to meet Severus’ own. They melded together perfectly, as Severus gloried in the myriad of sensual energies running between them. Harry’s hands roved to every sensitive inch of Severus’ chest and back as he straddled him.

“Harry…” Severus moaned, enjoying the skillful touch of the elf that was driving him to distraction. He stopped, removing Harry’s tunic and drinking in the sight of his body. He was an adonis; sculpted muscle and smooth skin worthy of a god. “You’re beautiful,” Severus whispered, bending to pull a taut nipple into his mouth.

Harry uttered something in a foreign tongue, urging Severus to lay flat as he dragged his crafty hands down Severus’ chest. Their eyes met, both stares tinged with desire and pleasure. From his vantage point, seated on Severus’ lap, Harry could feel the steel of his arousal pressing insistently against him. He held Severus’ stare as he lowered his head, kissing his way across Severus’ chest.

“Yes…” Severus hissed when Harry’s talented hands grazed his nipples, followed by his hot mouth. Unable to sit still, Severus rolled them, placing the sexy elf beneath him, his eyes taking on the hypnotic gaze of a vampire’s lust. He wanted Harry more than fresh blood at that moment.

He placed a trail of wet kisses down Harry’s chest, rubbing his cheek on the dusting of hair that began at his navel. Traveling further, he came face to face with his tumescent arousal.

“Merlin, you’re _huge_ ,” Severus murmured as he appreciated Harry’s girth as the elf blushed, “Remus didn’t mention…”

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, causing Severus to smirk.

“It’s nothing to apologize for, elf…nothing at all,” Severus said saucily extending his tongue to collect the drops collected at Harry’s impressive peak.

“You taste like khiadeth,” Severus purred before taking the lengthy flesh into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, not realizing that he hissed in Parseltongue, his hands buried in Severus’ ebony hair. He noted how soft and silky it was; not a trace of greasiness, and supple to the touch. Severus’ tongue worked his erection, causing Harry’s throaty moans to spill forth with vigor.

Not wanting to spill his desire, Harry eased himself from the talented mouth uttering a spell that caused Severus to flinch.

“It will hold us off,” Harry said breathlessly.

Reversing their positions, Harry smirked at Severus. “Lay back, you’ll enjoy this,” Harry said mysteriously.

With a whisper, Harry awakened every nerve ending in Severus’ body, causing the wizard to gasp at every touch. He looked down, watching as Harry studied his tumescent arousal, panting on it with teasing wetness. He was captivated as Harry slowly inched his flesh into his mouth, groaning at the intense pleasure that ricocheted through his body.

“ _Harry…_ ” Severus groaned, burying his hands in the shortly cropped hair and groaning with renewed vigor. Every time he touched Harry, a jolt of charismatic desire coursed through him, doubling his excitement.

The tantric magic flowing between them was driving Severus into frenzy. Even his enhanced senses as a vampire paled in comparison to the sensations Harry was currently stirring within.

Harry watched Severus’ thrashing, dizzy from the knowledge that he was causing such pleasure as he sucked his manhood with expertise. He relaxed his throat, taking the entire length into his warm cavern, flicking Severus’ testicles with the point of his tongue as he growled, arching his back.

“Gods, Harry,” Severus moaned, “come here.”

Harry released his pulsing member, crawling up his body. He maintained contact, sliding his torso along Severus body as the tantric vibes flowed through them. Their mouths melded in fiery passion as Severus thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting every crevice, breaking briefly to giggle.

“What?” Harry panted, wrapping his hand around Severus’ swollen cock.

“Your moustache,” Severus replied with a grin, “it tickles.”

Harry smiled, “I’ll shave it…”

“NO!” Severus said, blushing. “It’s too sexy to lose…I love it…feels nice.”

His burning gaze met Severus’ as he kissed the corner of his flushed mouth. “I want you,” Severus said huskily.

Harry only groaned his acquiescence, allowing Severus to take the lead. Laying the beautiful elf beneath him, Severus explored his torso with his wicked tongue as he stroked the lengthy ridge of hardness. Without warning, he swooped down, tasting the throbbing musk of Harry’s arousal.

He took his time, relishing in the stream of babble flowing from Harry as he worked the turgid flesh. He was spinning with desire that intensified as he moved his mouth up and down over Harry’s lap. Stretching out a hand, the jar of lubricant floated into it with ease.

He coated his fingers liberally, easing one into Harry’s tight cleft. Harry groaned gutturally, urging Severus to the breaking point of control. He worked another digit into the hot passage, scissoring them to prepare Harry for their joining.

“Now, Severus,” Harry panted, “I want you inside me…”

Severus was in full agreement as he covered Harry’s body with his own, aligning himself with his entrance. As he entered him, Harry muttered the second incantation of the ritual, filling them both with a surge of magic.

“Merlin, you feel like heaven,” Severus said lustfully as he moved within the tight heat, Harry’s breath coming in shuddering gasps.

“Severus, yes,” Harry moaned, wrapping his arms about his frame as he met his thrusts with abandon.

They moved in perfect synchrony, Severus gradually increasing his pace as Harry’s legs made their way around his waist. All of the fantasies they had suppressed were reborn as they moved together, mouths fused and bodies more joined than ever before.

“Yes, my darling,” Severus purred, “oh, Merlin, Harry you’re so beautiful…my elf…” he murmured, tracing the shell of Harry’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

It was passionate. Severus’ head swam with delight as he lost himself in Harry’s perfection. Years of unfulfilled wanting and desire was finally being sated. He was grateful for the spell Harry had administered, for he could have spilled his release into Harry’s welcoming body thrice over. He was filled with a myriad of emotions, almost to the point of delirium it felt so good. Harry pulled him closer, pressing his teeth into the flesh at Severus’ neck, causing him to growl lustfully.

“Fuck,” Severus swore, “Harry…”

Their eyes met, Severus’ gaze full of unnamed emotion, as he slowly captured Harry’s lips with his own. They kissed slowly, thoroughly exploring ground that was becoming achingly familiar. He buried himself in the elf, reveling in the feel of Harry’s channel contracting around his cock. The room was swirling with magic, and he could hear the whisper of Harry’s spell casting echoing in his mind. Severus himself was filled with Harry’s tantric magic, and he marveled that the younger man could work such complex and powerful magic while engaging in supremely excellent sex. Honestly, he was grateful, for he was enjoying Harry’s tight arse more than he should, perhaps.

Harry was in heaven. Severus’ cock was pulsing inside of him while he extended his magic to seek Severus’ connection to Remus. Finding it, he poured his magic through Severus, rebuilding Remus’ fragmented soul. With each thrust Severus made into him, a pulse of magic transferred through Severus to the comatose werewolf. Harry became more and more grateful for his hours of training in control, for it was dizzying trying to concentrate while Severus was causing such distracting pleasure to his body. His attention never faltered as they moved in synchrony, Severus groaning and stilling once more to kiss Harry tenderly.

“Take me, Harry,” he groaned, “take me, before I lose control…let me feel you, my elf,” Severus said hoarsely as they parted short of breath.

Harry nodded, returning his lips to Severus’. He moaned when Severus’ pulled his erection from him, and lay beside him.

“Wait,” Harry whispered. He muttered a series of spells in the elfish tongue, causing Severus to gasp as he felt himself magically stretched and prepared.

Severus gave him an arched brow look of curiosity, causing Harry to blush. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said softly.

Severus smiled, “I don’t want to hurt you, Harry,” he whispered, sliding a hand across his cheek.

Harry understood, and fought back his tears. “I know,” he whispered as he covered Severus’ body with his own.

Harry poised himself at Severus’ ready entrance, coating himself with lubricant with a spell. Holding Severus’ stare with his own, he pushed into his tight entrance.

“Merlin!” Severus groaned as Harry stretched him, inhaling sharply.

“All right?” Harry asked tightly, halting his progress.

“Don’t stop,” Severus groaned, “please, please, Harry, don’t stop.”

His pleas did not go unanswered, as Harry thrust into him until his balls rested against Severus’ cleft. Harry gasped in unabashed pleasure; not since Remus had anyone been able to take his entire length, and it was utterly sublime. Twin groans echoed through the chamber as Harry began to roll his hips, plunging into Severus slowly.

“Gods, Severus…it’s so good…” Harry moaned as he filled him; Severus’ pants and whimpers encouraging him as they swam with desire.

Magic filled the chamber, humming around them as they moved together, closer and closer to exploding in ecstasy. Their emotional murmurings faded to throaty groans as they moved against one another. Severus called out passionately when Harry wrapped his hand around his straining erection.

“Severus,” Harry panted, “I’m going to remove the spell so that we can come together. Remember, you have to bite me as soon as it happens…oh _fuck_!”

“Harry, before we do this you have to know…” Severus said breathlessly as Harry’s motions continued. Harry had already begun the incantation, as Severus felt the swell of impending orgasm.

Baring his fangs as Harry created delicious bursts of pleasure within him, Severus growled, wrapping his arms around Harry as he increased his pace. They moved with urgency; Harry’s chanting, breathless but precise, echoing in his ears as the chamber became bathed in a golden light.

Their climaxes were approaching quickly, magic swirling around the chamber in a whirlwind of crackling power as Harry pushed a surge of tantric magic through them both. As the wave began to crash, Harry’s elfish language sounding more desperate, Severus pulled his neck closer.

“I…I love you, Harry,” Severus said hoarsely as he sank his fangs into his neck.

The room was spinning as they spasmed together, Severus’ juices sandwiched between their bodies as Harry filled him from above and below. Their eyes clenched in blissful pleasure, they held to one another. Severus’ mind was spinning as he was filled with Harry’s magic.

He had never been so intoxicated by someone’s blood; it was more powerful than the first time Severus had ever tasted one of his paramours. It was like heaven, the warmth flooding through him, an utter perfection that he had never before experienced. _Mate…mine…_ were the thoughts pulsing through Severus’ mind as they both pulsed with climax yet again. 

Tingling with the powers of release, Severus withdrew his fangs, salving the tiny punctures closed with his tongue. Harry withdrew from him, emerald eyes blazing with emotion, as Severus frowned in confusion.

“Harry…?” Severus said inquisitively, but Harry moved from him, donning his discarded tunic.

Severus sat up, trying to gain his attention, cursing lavishly as he searched for his own tunic. Tossing it on in frustration, Severus looked up, following the source of confusion to Remus’ bedside.

“Harry, what’s wro--…”

“He’s waking,” Harry said softly, diverting Severus’ attention to the stirring figure on the bed between them.

Severus perched on the bedside, taking the smaller hand in his own. “Remy?”


	13. Remus Wakes

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 13 Remus Wakes

“Remus?”

Severus held his breath as he found his eyes held by brilliant amber for the first time in what seemed like ages.

“S-Severus…” Remus croaked, looking around in confusion, “what happened?”

Severus couldn’t contain the tears that spilled as he wrapped the werewolf in his embrace. He was awake! They did it! Severus was filled with relief as he placed tender kisses along Remus’ brow.

“Remy,” Severus murmured, “I was so worried…”

They were so absorbed with one another, that both were startled when Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey entered the chamber.

“Ah, Remus! I am glad to find you have returned to us. Come, Severus, allow Poppy to check him over,” Albus said, twinkling eyes shining in relieved joy.

Severus swept the chamber with his eyes turning to Dumbledore, “Where’s Harry?”

“Harry?” Remus piped hoarsely, “He’s back?”

Severus flushed a bit, “I’ll explain later, Remy,” he said, “Albus?” he pressed.

Dumbledore sighed, “We will discuss this further at another time, Severus,” he said softly. Turning to Remus he smiled. “Harry was the key to your survival, Remus. He alerted me to the successful ritual, and insisted that Poppy and I come to see about you. He was dreadfully worried for you…”

Severus tuned out as Albus talked with Remus quietly, his own mind spinning. _Where are you Harry? Why would you leave?_ Severus thought in confusion. He backpedaled the moments since the ritual trying desperately to pinpoint the moment when things went pear-shaped.

“Severus!”

He snapped his gaze toward the summons and found himself embarrassed for his lack of attention as he moved to sit on the side of Remus’ bed. He took his hand, smiling into the tawny gaze that he had missed so dearly.

“You’ve been in a daze; I called to you four times, love,” Remus said with a smile, “all right?”

Severus smiled, “Absolutely. Now that you’re awake, I’m right as rain. How are you feeling?”

Remus smiled, “Good, actually. I haven’t felt so… _alive_ in ages.”

The pair whispered together while Poppy talked briefly with Dumbledore. “We’ll just be on our way,” Albus said lightly, “Poppy thinks you’ve made a remarkable recovery, and she will be back to check on you before dinner. Are you feeling up to lunch, Remus?”

“Lunch?” Severus asked, “It’s the middle of the night, Albus.”

Albus and Poppy shared an amused grin as they turned to Severus, “Actually, it’s just after one in the afternoon, on Saturday,” Albus said with twinkling eyes, “the Ritual must have taken longer than you expected, Severus.”

Shocked, Severus strode to the antechamber and froze. The ritual fire was extinguished, the beauty of the chamber awash with sunlight streaming through the window. It was, indeed, afternoon, and Severus was perplexed. _We had sex for twelve hours?_ he thought, shaking his head. _No…we made love for twelve hours…_ Severus closed his eyes, cursing viciously as he realized his error. He had told Harry how he felt. It was then that the elf began to act very oddly.

“What the bloody hell have you done, Harry?” Severus said softly.

Determined, he made his way back to the ritual chamber to wait for a bit of privacy. He had to have a long talk with Remus.


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 14 Confessions

Remus was floored. He and Severus had been talking for hours, and he was absolutely shocked. Harry had come back from the Elfin Realm and performed a bonding ritual to save his life. That wasn’t too difficult for him to believe…it was the whole “we’re bonded” part that threw Remus’ mind into a whirlwind.

He had been thinking about it for a while; Severus sitting patiently as he allowed Remus to puzzle it out for himself. On one hand, it was more than Remus could possibly dream of; Severus, who he loved dearly, along with Harry, who awakened an entirely different realm of love within the werewolf.

He had been a bit wary when Severus disclosed the particulars of the ritual. He had been worried that, after having love from someone as exquisite as Harry, that Severus would no longer want him. He’d known what it was like to be held by the green-eyed God that was Harry Potter; he, himself, had been smitten with the younger elf for ages. When they did give in those years ago, it had been the most satisfying experience Remus had ever known.

Now, he was bonded to both of them. Severus and Harry were his mates. Remus didn’t know if it was a dream, but if so, he hoped he never woke from it. He turned to Severus, looking deep into his eyes.

“So, tell me,” Remus said softly, “what is it that you want, Severus?”

Severus knew immediately what Remus was thinking and rolled his eyes playfully. “Remy, you know that I love you. I’ve been an utter disaster without you, and I never want to experience that again. But, Harry is…Merlin, but he’s completely perfect. Honestly, it was mesmerizing to be in his arms, but I’d never trade one for the other, Remus. You asked what I want, and it is simply this; I want you and Harry as my own. I want us to belong to only you, Remy. If you don’t want that…”

“Shush, love,” Remus said with a smile, “honestly, Severus! What wizard in their right mind would deny a chance at having the two most dashing blokes in the entire world as his own? I assure you, I’m not that mad as to miss the chance.”

Letting out a whoosh of breath, Severus pulled Remus into his arms, kissing him passionately. “Remy, I’m thrilled! I told Harry you would be happy about this. We both worried that you’d be bothered. I…I’m ashamed to say that I thought you’d toss me out and keep Harry for yourself.” Severus said honestly.

Remus chuckled, “Severus, please! I would never just toss you out for anyone! I thought you’d tell me to bugger off for the same reasons, though.”

“Don’t speak too quickly, Remy; you haven’t seen him lately! I swear, the man is the epitome of beautiful, and dead sexy to boot!” Severus said seriously.

They laughed, hands clasped between them as they embraced. “Come on,” Remus said mischievously, “let’s find our husband. I want to see him, and I think he should refresh my memory on his skills.”

Snickering like schoolboys, the two found their wands and spelled their clothes on with fervor. Hand in hand, they made their way out of the ritual suite and trekked to Dumbledore’s office, where the staircase opened preemptively.

They climbed the rotating staircase, entering the opened door to find Dumbledore seated at his desk looking pensive. Something was definitely wrong.

“Albus,” Remus said in concern, “what’s wrong?”

Severus looked at Albus and a tremor of dread ran through him. “Where is he?” Severus asked.

Albus’ lowering head told Severus all he needed to know. “Dammit,” Severus spat in frustration. He flicked his wand, scowling as the numbers glimmered before his eyes. Four o’clock. Severus glowered, “how long has he been gone?”

Remus’ eyes widened, “Harry’s gone? Why? Where did he go, Albus?”

“I wish I knew,” Albus admitted forlornly. “Harry only alerted Poppy and me that you had come out of the catatonic state. He led me to believe he wanted to gather some things from his belongings prior to returning to the ritual chamber. I thought he might do this…honestly, I’m impressed that he got by all the wards Minerva and I wrought to prevent him from leaving the grounds. Honestly, as Slytherin as he truly is, I am still awed that the Sorting Hat complied with his request to be housed elsewhere…”

“ _What!_ ” Severus and Remus shouted in tandem.

Albus merely chuckled. “Oh, yes! I thought you knew? The only reason Harry was placed into Gryffindor was that he asked to go elsewhere. The Sorting Hat has said, and I am inclined to agree, that Harry is a Slytherin. We have discussed it before, you know. Had he not been given a rather bad impression of your House, Severus, he would have been placed there. This, however, is a discussion for another day.”

“I understand so much now...that little imp! Indeed,” Severus said, mind awed, “Albus…did Harry give you any indication that he would not return?”

Albus could not help but marvel at the extreme control Severus called forth. He was less only hours bonded to one of the most powerful Elves in history, who was “missing”; any other would be almost hysterical with worry.

“Tell me, Severus; aside from the ritual, have you taken succor today?” Albus asked, throwing both men off task.

“I had a potion prior, and drank from Harry during the ritual. Albus, what does this have to do with anything?” Severus asked irritably.

“Everything, Severus!” Albus said commandingly, “I believe that you will find no other source necessarily satisfying than your bondmate. Remus’ affliction excludes him from being a donor, as you are aware. It makes locating Harry of utmost import.”

Severus scowled; he had read something similar, but could not recall the exact information. Albus’ look told the potions master that there was something he was missing; some hidden factoid of information riddled into the ever curious way that Albus spoke. He made a note to research the conversation later, but now, there was the more important task of locating his husband.

“Albus, there are several reasons that Harry must be found; surely you can understand. But…why would he leave?” Remus asked in confusion.

Severus swore softly. “He’s left because he’s a bloody stubborn Gryffindor with a heroic martyrdom complex! Despite my efforts to convince the brat otherwise, he thinks that he would be interfering with our relationship. No doubt he thinks himself doing us a favor by getting out of the way.”

Albus smiled gently. “I suspect you may be correct, Severus… _partially_ , that is. Harry was very concerned with the outcome of the ritual as well as the consequences for the bonding. Loving you _both_ , as he does, he would not want to intrude upon your happiness. It is not his nature.”

Remus sat down heavily. “That is ridiculous! Albus, I know it may not be conventional, but I love Severus and the both of us love Harry. Maybe we should just wait and see if he returns. Could he have gone back to the Elfin Realm?”

“No,” Severus insisted, “he’s close. The bond is newly formed, and very…taut, if you will. If he were to leave this realm, we would all be in agonizing pain. You know how he works, Remus. As much as he embodies Slytherin, he has the heart of a lion; he will not cause either of us pain if he can help it. Even if he suffers tenfold, he will not leave at our expense. He’s just too bloody stubborn…” Severus ranted in frustration.

Remus sighed; Severus was right. The three had been inseparable during the war. They would strategize for hours at a time, thinking of ways to bring down Voldemort without losing innocent lives. If they knew anything about Harry, they knew how he thought, and he was completely selfless.

“I must insist that you locate Harry sooner rather than later. Severus will need to uphold his feeding schedule, and I believe quite strongly that Harry’s blood will be the only ease for the hunger, as you have bonded. Have you any thoughts on where he could have gone?” Albus asked of them.

Thinking on this, Remus smiled, an idea forming in his head. “I think I know where he’s gone.”


	15. Hunting

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 15 Hunting

“Are you sure about this, Severus?”

Remus was not looking forward to this meeting at all. Unfortunately, he had been wrong in his suspicions that Harry would turn to the Weasleys. Not only had they been shocked that Harry had returned from the realm, but Ginny, in particular, had demanded answers that led to many uncomfortable questions. Thankfully, the twins had waylaid her ranting and Severus had conveniently ported them away, leaving an irritated clan of Weasleys with a shallow promise to return once they located the absent elf.

Oddly enough, it had been MadEye Moody to suggest a Dark Arts spell. Severus had taken the fourth rite in the ritual, opening him to Harry’s mind. The link had dampened when Harry extinguished the ritual fire, but Severus was very familiar with Blood Magic; he was, after all, a vampire. Better yet, his magic, like Harry’s, could not be traced by the Ministry, and Severus knew exactly where he could get what he needed to perform the forbidden magic: Malfoy Manor.

Remus had been wary of the visit at once. Severus had used every bit of persuasion to convince him, but he too had reservations. He hadn’t mentioned the truth behind the split with Harry, nor the inkling that Draco had unresolved feelings. He was torn, really, between his worry that Harry would vanish for good, and his dread of hurting Draco.

Severus sighed. It was after six, and they would soon have to retire for the evening, for Remus was not at his full strength, not to mention the twinges of hunger in his own stomach. He took Remy’s hand in comfort, “I’m sure,” Severus said firmly, “Remus, I know that Lucius kept stores specifically for these magics; he was hell-bent on Dark Arts, and you know it. Let’s just hope that Draco doesn’t ask too many questions.” He looked at his elder mate and smiled, “Are you sure you feel up to this? Remy, I can do this alone.”

“Absolutely not! Severus, I feel fine…” Remus sighed, “All right, then. Guess there’s no getting around it.”

Taking a pinch of powder from the floo, they were off in a burst of flame to Malfoy Manor.

“Severus!” Draco startled.

He had been on his way to the library, when suddenly the fireplace flared, rendering Severus and…Remus! Draco’s mind whirled as he realized that if Remus was well, then…

“He’s back?” Draco asked hoarsely.

The pair shared a veiled look, and Severus nodded. “Indeed. That, in fact, is why we’re here. It seems I need your help, yet again.”

Snapping his fingers, Draco summoned a house-elf. “Bubbles, please bring a tray of sandwiches and a liquor cart to my study. Make sure there’s a full cant of bourbon, white wine spritzers, and a bucket of ice.”

“Yes sir!” Bubbles squeaked, disappearing as Draco led them to his study.

The elf appeared with the floating cart just after they had seated themselves, and served them forthright, Draco and Severus taking the bourbon, Remus the wine spritzer. Draco snagged a delicate cucumber sandwich from the tray, munching the bite-sized morsel as he looked at Severus expectantly.

“So,” Draco said with thinly veiled anticipation, “what is it this time?”

Severus sipped his bourbon, “I need to use your father’s library,” he said seriously.

Draco wrinkled his nose. “A _book_? You need to…”

“Of course not! Think, Draco! The _other_ library,” Severus said sarcastically.

Draco paused, taking a fortifying pull from his drink. “Oh, I see. Practicing?” Draco asked with false nonchalance.

Severus chuckled, “Hardly. I just need a few things I don’t have in my stores. As you are aware, my own estate is in repair. Were it available, I would not be here. I just need about an hour?”

Draco thought about it, finally realizing that he had another guest. “Sorry, Remus! Sev is such a heel! How are you?”

Remus smiled, “I’m well Draco, thank you. I can’t say how lucky I am that you had that portkey. If it weren’t for you, Severus wouldn’t have got word to the Realm in time. I owe you my gratitude.”

Draco shook it off, “You owe me nothing, Remus. I’m guessing Harry saved the day, again. How, um…how is he?”

Before either could respond, the pop of apparition sounded, and the erstwhile elf popped into the room.

“I’m just fine, actually,” Harry said, turning to meet emotional grey eyes. “Hullo, Draco.”


	16. The Talk

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 16 The Talk

“Harry!” Remus said, rushing to embrace the elf, who returned it a bit shyly.

Severus and Draco were more absorbed with staring at the handsome elf than anything else. Severus had to exercise extreme control to keep from tackling the elf for worrying him so much, or worse, dragging him to the nearest bed, so he merely stood and ogled his Harry. He was dressed in a smashing sexy outfit, and his left ear was newly adorned with two hoops through its lobe that Severus wanted to tug on with his lips. Draco, apparently, was having similar thoughts as Severus noticed him wince and adjust his robes as he stood to his feet. Severus visibly flinched when a wave of possessiveness spiked through him, as he smelled the lust rolling off of his godson. Sensing Harry’s gaze, he locked eyes with the elf, shocked to see the inkling of hurt.

“Moony,” Harry replied, looking at Severus with disappointment before masking it quickly. “Um, I know we haven’t had time to catch up, really, but…could you two give us a tic? I want to speak with Draco for a bit.”

“Severus,” Draco spoke, “you know the way to the library. Use what you need, and we’ll finish up here.”

Sharing a brief but heavy gaze with Harry, Severus nodded, taking leave with Remus for the library. Finally, they were alone.

“Please,” Draco said softly, “sit.”

Harry nodded, sitting directly across from Draco as he offered a drink, which Harry denied. They studied one another, drinking in the appearance of the other quite openly.

“Harry, you…you look…beautiful,” Draco said honestly.

It was the truth. Draco had never seen the elf look more absolutely gorgeous before. His shorter hair was quite becoming, letting the alluring point of his ears stand out. He was wearing tight trousers in some sort of leather, or so Draco thought, that accentuated his sinewy strength. Harry had filled out quite well, his sculpted muscles moving tantalizingly against the fabric of his shimmering blue shirt. The best bit was his missing spectacles and the goatee. Draco was absolutely taken by the uninhibited brightness in Harry’s beautiful eyes. They still captivated him, and still he longed to be lost in their depths. And the goatee was sinfully sexy, drawing his grey eyes to Harry’s lips, which looked sweeter than any sweet Draco could fathom.

Harry feasted his eyes upon Draco as well. He was still gorgeous and dashing, but much less vibrant than Harry remembered. His eyes no longer held the sparkle that they did once before, and Harry’s heart twitched in bitter sympathy.

“Thanks,” Harry replied, “you look good, as well. Um, how have you been?”

“All right,” Draco replied with a sigh, “look, Harry…this is bloody awkward. I…I’ve missed you, Harry. I’m so, _so_ bloody sorry…I can’t explain my actions. I have lived with remorse and regret for every single minute, I swear it! I…I never meant to hurt you…”

Draco moved from his chair, kneeling before Harry and taking his soft hands. “Harry, I know you can’t possibly forgive me…I understand, even. But…I want you to know that I lo…”

“I know,” Harry said, interrupting his tearful speech. He cupped the pale cheek in his hands, looking into the shining silvery eyes that he loved so dearly. “Draco, I know that you love me. I will always, _always_ hold a special place in my heart for you. I-I’ve missed you, Drake. It was bloody hard in the Realm…but, I’m glad I went; it was there that I learned what I needed to forgive you. And, I have.”

Draco shook his head tearfully, “I can’t forgive myself, Harry! You were the only one…the only one who _loved_ me… _me_ , not ‘Malfoy’, or who I pretended to be. You saw through that, and you loved me…and I ruined it. No, Harry…I will never forget what I did to you…or myself…”

Harry looked at him, emerald eyes ablaze with compassion. “We…we had some brilliant times together, yeah? I know it will be hard, but I want us to, you know, be friendly, at least. I’m back now, and I don’t actually want to, um, _avoid_ you, Draco…” Harry said sincerely.

Draco’s eyes sparked with an inkling of hope as he looked up at Harry. “At least?” he said softly, his meaning apparent.

Harry inhaled sharply as he realized… _he has no idea! Severus said…_ Harry cursed softly as he put it together. Severus hadn’t told Draco exactly what Harry returned to do…he didn’t know about the ritual.

“Draco,” Harry started softly, “there’s something you must know…”

Draco stood, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Come on,” Draco said, “I…I’d like to show you something.”

Harry nodded, following the blonde to the French doors that led to the courtyard. Draco walked at a leisurely pace beside him, reaching over and threading his fingers through Harry’s. Harry looked at him in surprise, stopping their trek.

“Please,” Draco said earnestly, “I…I just want to be close to you…”

Harry’s empathy told him exactly what Draco felt; threads of the love they had once shared were twisting their way to the forefront of Draco’s heart. He felt sorrow, for hurting Draco was never easy for Harry to do.

“It’s okay,” Harry said with a small smile, holding Draco’s hand securely. The blond squeezed his hand in return, turning them toward the gardens.

It was a beautiful evening; dusk bathed the manor in a glow of brilliant color kissed with the twinkling of fairy light fluttering over the gardens. Soft-glowing torches and hovering orbs of light made the atmosphere quite romantic, and Harry was a bit uncomfortable. The night was quite romantic, and Draco was not going to be happy when he realized that there could be no second chance for them…

Harry sighed, “Draco…what I have to say is…you’re not going to like it. I thought you knew before I returned, but I sense that you don’t.”

Draco frowned, “Harry, I’m overjoyed that you even spoke to me! I…dammit, I _swore_ I wouldn’t say it, but Harry, I would give anything to have you back! I would! But…I know…it would never be the same. I…I don’t know if you’re aware, but…”

“I know about Pansy…and the baby,” Harry said with a nod. “I did keep up with you, Drake.”

Draco blushed, “Well, I tried to keep up with you, but…”

“I know,” Harry said with a grin, “I knew about your useless trackers. They lost me before I even left for the Realm.”

Draco shrugged, “You’ve been sneaking around since Hogwarts! I knew they would be useless…I just wanted you to know I was looking.”

“I knew,” Harry confessed, “I was … _livid_ , Draco. After a while, though…I actually considered coming back, but…I figured it would be best if I didn’t, you know?”

Draco drew them to a halt, looking at Harry poignantly. “I would have left her, Harry. Even now…”

“No, Draco,” Harry said firmly, “I won’t break up your home…I couldn’t anyway, because…”

“We’re here,” Draco said, interrupting Harry’s explanation _again_ , as he nodded before them.

Harry turned his attention and froze. “What is this?” he asked in soft confusion.

It was a beautiful clearing in the gardens, farthest from the Manor, with a beautiful fountain at its center. Tall shrubbery surrounded the clearing, keeping the location secret from those who did not know to seek it. Harry recalled the clearing, as he and Draco had spent time there; it was where Draco had proposed. Pushing the memories back, he noticed a new addition to the clearing.

There was a path of polished walking stones leading to a small bench just to the right of the fountain. Drawn by instinct, Harry let go Draco’s hand, and walked to it. As he stepped around the fountain, he saw it and almost crumbled, a whimper escaping his lips as tears escaped his eyes. It was a tombstone.

Harry looked at the small stone and gasped. _Our son!_ It had been engraved ‘Evan Merrick Malfoy Potter’ and was adorned with the most beautiful flowers. Even in the waning light, it was beautiful. The sky’s hues of orange and gold kissed with tips of violet as the night approached cast a glow upon the entire clearing, making it almost as beautiful as the Elfin sky. Harry went, blinded with his tears, and knelt before the small stone. A small stuffed dragon sat before it next to a similar stuffed cougar.

Harry turned his weeping eyes to Draco, only to find him seated at the bench in a similar state. “ _Drake…_ ” Harry croaked.

Draco sniffled. “I…I thought it wouldn’t affect me so much, but…about a month after you’d gone, I started to have a break down about it. After a particularly vicious night, I thought of this. I…I hope you don’t mind the name…”

“No,” Harry said, running his finger over the beautiful lettering, “it’s perfect. I…I had always thought of him as ‘our son’. It’s actually good to know that he has a name.”

“I didn’t want to upset you, Harry. I just wanted you to see that I know, now, what I’ve done. I-I come here every day…sometimes more than once, just to chat to Evan. I read him stories…tell him about his poppa, and how much we love him…and how sorry I am for the horrible a mistake I made. I…it’s nothing like it should be…but I thought you’d like to see it…” Draco trailed.

Harry reverently touched the tombstone for a short while longer before standing. “May I…?” he asked softly.

Draco nodded, and Harry waved his hand, muttering an elfish incantation. Slowly the ground around the stone began to quiver, and the most beautiful flowers sprang up around it. Another wave of his hand etched a line of handsome script along the bottom, reading ‘We Will Always Love You, Father & Papa’.

Seeing the modifications, Draco nodded, and the couple embraced in sorrow. Their tears mingled as they grieved for their son for the first time. A long overdue catharsis had begun, and both began to heal. It was an emotional moment, and as such, Draco could not resist himself any longer. Looking into Harry’s brilliantly shining eyes, he reached up, pulling Harry’s mouth to his own…


	17. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 17 Finding Out…

“Severus, NO!”

Remus’ pleas fell on deaf ears as Severus lost his composure. They had been surprised to find neither Harry nor Draco in the study, and had followed their scent. Severus had been losing control of his vampire instincts due to the amount of sorrow he could smell coming from his mate. For the first time since waking, Remus was actually glad Harry hadn’t completed the full bond with him, for the slight unease he was feeling was nothing compared to Severus.

Both Vampires and Werewolves were very possessive and protective of their mates; being bonded to both, Harry had quite a bit on his hands. They had maintained a discreet distance outside of the clearing, allowing Harry a modicum of privacy with Draco, but something had changed. His bond with the elf being stronger than Remus’, Severus felt the wave of panic from Harry, and his composure had snapped. Snarling, he tore free from Remus’ grasp rushing toward his mate, where he growled in fury. _My mate in the arms of another! His lips on my mate!_

In an instant, Draco was thrown from Harry, landing on the path just inside the clearing. Severus snarled viciously, stalking toward his prey, intent on devouring him for touching his mate, when suddenly Harry stood in his path. It was infuriating, for everywhere he moved Severus was faced with Harry, which should not be possible!

“Severus!” Harry insisted, “Severus, no! I am yours, your mate…do not harm him, Severus! He did not know…I am yours, Severus…”

“Severus!” Remus shouted as he came into the clearing, but he stood stock still at the sight before him.

Harry and Severus moved in a blur together as Severus tried desperately to get to Draco, who sat injured against the far shrub. Remus swallowed his unease, going to the blonde and casting a shield around them as he attempted to assist.

Finally, Harry succeeded in wrapping his arms around Severus and murmuring softly to him. Slowly, Severus’ eyes returned to their normal color, and he came to his senses as a Draco stood, waving away Remus’ shield.

“What the bloody hell is going on?!? _Mate?_ What the hell are you doing, Severus?” Draco said menacingly as he held his wand.

“Draco, let’s go back inside, shall we? You are entitled an explanation, indeed, but Harry has to calm Severus. Please, Draco, I promise we will explain, but Severus won’t calm down until there is some distance between you and Harry,” Remus said tightly.

Holding Severus’ gaze furiously, Draco huffed, turning his back and marching back toward the manor, Remus in his wake.

Severus watched until they disappeared in the vegetation, and proceeded to check over Harry tediously searching for any sign of injury. The elf allowed this, slowing his breathing and heart rate to ease the worries of his mate. Following his examination, Severus promptly pulled Harry back into his embrace, licking his neck seductively.

Harry moaned as a shiver of desire sparked through him in anticipation. “Go on,” Harry whispered, “feed, Severus. Know that I’m all right…I know you need to…it’s all right, Severus…”

He was quickly rewarded with a slight sting of pain, immediately followed by dazzle of pleasure as Severus sank his fangs into his neck. Severus’ eyes closed in sheer bliss as he held the elf to him tightly, floating to heaven on his essence. _My mate…my love…mine_ Severus thought with a wave of satisfaction.

He laved the wounds closed, kissing the punctures slightly as he looked into Harry’s eyes slowly. Rather than the disappointment he had prepared for, he was filled with elation to see understanding and a brightness in the emerald eyes of his elf.

“I’m sorry, Severus,” Harry said sincerely, “I didn’t think he would touch me. I sent you into a right state, and I’m sorry.”

Severus shook his head, “No, it’s my fault. I lost control, Harry. I…did not foresee my reaction to…”

Harry ran his hand up to caress Severus’ cheek, “You didn’t expect to see your mate in the arms of another. I know, and I’m sorry.”

“Harry…” Severus said wantonly, wishing so badly to explain. Harry only smiled, waving a hand across his face. A flicker of magic passed, and Harry brought their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

It was, in Severus’ opinion, the most passionate kiss they had exchanged, leaving them both breathless and aroused. Harry stepped back, waving concealment over them both, and smiled brilliantly at Severus.

“Come on…Draco deserves an explanation,” Harry said, “and you, Severus, will have hell to pay, you know? He’s going to be livid because you didn’t tell him.”

Severus sighed, “I tried! I thought he would not help if I told him, but when I tried, he said that it was none of his affair. I agreed.”

Harry only rolled his eyes as they left the clearing. “I…I was coming back, you know,” Harry said softly. “I was a bit hurt, actually, that you two thought I would just…disappear without saying anything.”

Severus gasped slightly, “But, you said that you…”

“Severus!”

Remus’ voice called from the manor, and they both shared a brief look, before making their way post haste. There was still much to discuss, but first, they had to explain themselves to the Lord of the Manor.


	18. Moving On

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 18 Moving On

Draco sat before the fire in fury. He had been the facilitator of the entire thing! If he had only known…but it was too late.

Harry was seated on the sofa with _them_ , waiting for his response…and he bloody well didn’t want to give it! He could hardly be angry, really; it was his own idiotic actions that set the whole thing in motion. Draco supposed he would pay for that one wrong decision for the rest of his life, for this evening seemed to indicate so.

He had thought himself to be over Harry. It had been years, after all! But…being so close to him…his eyes! Merlin, how much more gorgeous would the sodding elf get, he wondered. He had been handsome when he left, but now he was devastatingly magnificent…and _bonded_ to _them_!

Really, Draco did not know whom to be angrier with. He could be angry with himself for giving Severus the portkey without knowing about the ritual. Better yet, he could be angry with Severus for not telling him about the ritual. Either way, it was of no use.

He turned to Severus, whose neutral expression was firmly in place, and wanted to rage. “You could have told me, you know,” Draco hissed. “You deliberately left off the part about you bonding to my…”

“Your what, Draco?” Severus drawled with a sneer. “If you will recall, I _tried_ to tell you what the ritual would entail, but you proclaimed it was, and I quote, ‘none of [your] affair,’ did you not?”

Draco’s cheeks flamed as his own words were used against him. “But…”

“But,” Harry interrupted, “it doesn’t matter. It is done, Draco. Look, I didn’t want to hurt you, all right. Really, you have no right to opinion in this; bloody hell, you’re married and very expecting wife is just out at the moment!”

“Harry,” Draco said seriously, “you know nothing of my relationship with Pansy. If you told me this very moment that we could have another go, I would leave her instantly!”

This declaration brought a vicious snarl from Severus and a rumbling growl from Remus. “Careful,” Remus said with eyes aglow, “the bond between Harry and I hasn’t been fully completed, as it has with Severus…but it is still there. It is… _unwise_ for you to make such statements in our presence; both our kinds are very protective of what is ours, and like it or not, Harry is OURS!”

Before Draco could let the first spell fly, Harry had disarmed him, putting up an impenetrable barrier between Draco and his mates.

“Sod it all! Stop this, all of you!” Harry shouted. He turned, looking at Draco with a blend of sympathy and concern.

“Draco…I love you. You will always be special to me, but…I’m not _in_ love with you any more; that feeling died when you killed our son! You know how I feel about being a housebreaker; I won’t do it. Even if you did leave Pansy, it wouldn’t change anything! Merlin, Draco, a man who’s willing to walk out on his family is _not_ the kind of person I want to be with! I…I’m sorry. Look, you need a bit of time to…adjust, I guess, so we’re going to go…”

“Wait!” Draco said hastily. “Harry, please….y-you can’t possibly _want_ this? You’d rather be with…them? Tell me, does the blood-sucker bite before or after you take it up the arse doggy-style from the cursed mongrel?” Draco hissed incredulously.

Harry’s eyes darkened dangerously. Angrily, he muttered a complex incantation, sending a wave of magic at Draco. The glowing orb of blue flame hit Draco in the chest just as Severus dismantled the barrier, going to Draco’s side as Remus restrained Harry.

“What have you done?” Severus asked hastily. Draco was conscious, but dazed. He scuttled away from Severus, clamoring to stand as he whimpered and curled up defensively.

“I showed him _exactly_ what he wished to know,” Harry said menacingly. He looked into Severus’ eyes darkly, telling the vampire that the discussion was over.

Severus, quite wisely, relented, only breaking eye contact after sending his own glare. _You will explain_ , Severus projected.

Harry nodded slightly, turning to Draco, who leaned against the mantle heavily. He threw Draco’s wand at his feet, smirking as the blonde flinched in fear. “We’ll be going now, Malfoy,” Harry said with a biting tone. “Good night!”

With that, Harry placed one hand on each of his mates and they disappeared, leaving Draco spinning with images he would never forget.


	19. Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 19 Unfinished Business

Severus and Remus were both relieved and confused when they noticed their surroundings. Harry had brought them to someone’s home, it appeared, but they did not know whose. It was quite comfy, really. It reminded Severus of his own manor, and after taking in the décor, he knew at once that Harry had lived here before. Harry stood by a large window, taking deep breaths; a practice Severus himself used to calm himself. After a few moments, he ran a hand through his spiked hair and turned to his guests with a wan smile.

“Sorry I lost control…but Draco was being a right prat!” Harry said calmly.

“Harry,” Remus said curiously, “what’s going on with you? First, you run off, leaving Severus and me dreadfully worried; then, you just show up at Malfoy Manor! And, of all the things, you hexed Draco! I-I’m confused…”

Harry surprised him by smiling brilliantly. “Moony, you’ve got it all wrong, really. Both of you. Come on, let’s sit and chat, yeah? I know that you’re hungry, Severus and you can feed from me; Remus is not ready for you to feed from him yet, he needs his strength. And, I know that you’re hungry too, Moony. I’ll take care of everything. Just, please, sit here in the den; I’m going in the kitchen.”

With that, Severus and Remus shared a look of bewilderment and did as requested. They sat on the comfortable leather sofa while Harry disappeared into the adjacent room.

“What the hell is he on about?” Remus asked with amusement, as Severus shrugged.

“I wish I knew,” the vampire admitted, “he told me that he was disappointed in us for thinking he ran off. He…he’s right. I don’t know where he was, or why he didn’t tell anyone he was going, but I feel like I’ve underestimated him.”

“You did,” Harry said from the kitchen, causing Remus to snicker, and Severus to glower.

He returned from the kitchen with a carafe of khiadeth, tossing a ball of blue fire into the grate causing the fireplace to roar to life, and winked. “This, if you haven’t guessed, is my flat. I bought the entire building, actually, but this penthouse is my own. When I left, I came here to get this place in order, and allow you two some time alone. I was going to go back to Hogwarts, but Fawkes showed up here, and I knew that you were looking for me. I love Albus, really, but he’s terribly nosy! Did you know that Minerva and he actually set wards to keep me from leaving Hogwarts? He does that every single time I’m there, honestly!”

Harry chuckled, “I’m sorry that I worried you, you know. It wasn’t at all what you think. But, let’s talk over dinner, yeah? Dobby!”

A small pop announced the arrival of the summoned house-elf. “Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is missing you! What do you wish of Dobby, sir?”

Harry smiled, kneeling down to Dobby’s level. “Hullo, Dobbs! I’ve missed you as well. I brought you some things from the realm; they’re in my trunk. I need some dinner for Remus and I; he’ll need lots of iron and protein, so plenty of meats. And, if you could, some fresh pineapple juice and crushed ice.”

“Yes sir! Dobby will bring! Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter!” the elf squeaked as he disappeared.

Severus rolled his eyes in amusement, “Has he always been so smitten with our mate, Remy?”

Remus smiled, “Ah, yes, Severus! Dobby has always been a bit, eager, if you will, when it came to our darling. Should I eat him?”

Severus smirked, “Better you than me! I don’t think he would be very appetizing.”

“Oh, stuff it, you two!” Harry said with a laugh, “Dobby is my friend! No one will eat him, thank you very much.”

The trio moved to the small table just off the kitchen when Dobby returned. He had brought all that was requested, and Harry thanked him with a promise to speak with him the following morning. After making delectable cocktails of khiadeth and pineapple juice over the crushed ice, Harry set about serving them both from the delicious bounty that Dobby had set before them. They all tucked in, Severus content with the delicious cocktail. Something about the added pineapple juice made the khiadeth even more delectable, and he was feasting on the vision of his mates more than the food.

After they had their fill of the food, Harry vanished the spread, spelling the leftovers into the cold box, and the dishes into the dishwasher. They remained around the candle-lit table to talk, with their cocktails.

“First off, I guess I should ask you, Moony. I know that the ritual has already been performed, but I need to know if you wish to complete the bond...to me, that is. It can remain as it is, with you sharing my life-force through Severus. Right now, Severus is a conduit, or bridge of sorts. The Combituous Ritual is very delicate, and very volatile; had I not been trained in the ways of thiemla, I would have been useless. The ritual involves actually creating a bond from my own magic, and weaving it into your own magical signature. I essentially wove my magic into the bond you two had begun in order to reach your magic, Remus. His bond with you allowed me to get close enough to reassemble the pieces of your soul, so to speak. There should be no lingering effects of the spell that hit you; the ritual allowed me to concentrate on the soul strands and break the curse by fusing your magic with my own. I had to form a full bond with Severus to stabilize such a heavy presence of my magic inside of you since you were unable to participate in the ritual, hence his possessive reactions earlier. The bond between you and Severus can continue as you planned; I’ll just have to perform a Sanctus Spell to withdraw a large bit of my magic from the bond. Some of it will have to remain, though…it’s like the glue holding your soul fragments together. It will diminish as you grow stronger, and heal on your own, but the lycanthropy will keep you from fully healing without my life-force. It is perfectly all right if you want to keep things this way, Remus. I know that Severus will not be able to feed from anyone but me since we’ve bonded, and I will never refuse him that. I just…don’t want to get in the way of your relationship.”

Remus looked into Harry’s eyes in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I want to complete the bond with you both? Harry, I know you and Severus have discussed things, but I want to have my say, if you don’t mind. Now, I love Severus. I want to spend the rest of my days with him, and you know that. But…I have been given a chance at something I never thought possible; you, Harry. We’ve been lovers before, Harry, but that’s beside the point. I have loved you for years; it’s what brought Severus and me together, really. The only reason I wouldn’t complete the bond with you is if you don’t want the bond with me.”

Harry shook his head, “You know, this is all quite overwhelming, actually. I was dreadfully worried that you two would want me out of the way. I mean, I would understand it, really. You were making plans to be with each other; I thought I would be a third wheel.”

Remus scoffed. “Harry, I would feel that way if it were anyone else. But…you have always been the exception. During the war, Severus and I fought about it viciously. We both had become smitten with you, and neither thought ourselves worthy. The ironic thing is that now, I’m more jealous of Severus’ closeness to you. Severus was insanely jealous when we were lovers, you know?”

“Quite,” Severus said seriously. “I was jealous that you were with Remy instead of me, and it was infuriating. We both love you Harry, but that does not change our love for one another. Ironic as it sounds, we are both second choice to the other. If either of us thought it possible, we would have pursued you independently. The only reason we did not…was you. Neither of us thought we could make you as happy as you appeared to be with Draco. Hence, we ended up finding comfort and happiness with each other.”

Harry considered their words, and a weight was lifted from his spirit. Rather than a life absent of love, as he had feared and resolved himself to, Harry would be blessed with utmost devotion from two who he regarded as his own.

“Do you think that this will work?” Harry asked cautiously. “I don’t think there will be any problem with sex, but there’s much more to bonding. I mean, I want us to be happy together…”

Severus could smell the utter compassion Remus felt, and it echoed his own. “Harry,” Severus said seriously, “you make us happy. We…we missed you terribly when you left.”

“Indeed,” Remus piped, “we had each other, and it was good…but we’ve always felt that there was something missing. That ‘something’ is _you_ , Harry. I know that the ritual was the reason this came about, but I’m glad that it happened. It’s something beautiful that’s sprung up after something terrible, and I want it more than anything!”

Harry looked them both in the eye for a long moment. His empathy told him all he needed to know. They wanted him. Both of them…and Harry couldn’t agree more.

Feeling impish, Harry looked at Remus smolderingly. “Well, then, let’s make up for lost time! I believe I owe you a kiss,” he said seductively.

Harry went to the sofa, planting himself between his mates. “Remus, how do you think I should punish Severus for his lack of faith in me?”

Remus’ eyes took on a feral glow of arousal as he looked at his younger mate. “I don’t know, Harry...perhaps we should make him watch while we get, um… _reacquainted_ , yes?”

Severus groaned as he watched the two kiss quite thoroughly, his arousal blossoming in his trousers. “I believe,” Severus drawled lowly, “that it shall be a long night…”


	20. Plotting

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 20 Plotting

It was not fair. Draco Malfoy was absolutely furious. He had heard the _lovely_ news just this morning, and had been in a state of destructive fury ever since. It had been a month since that fateful evening, and Draco had exhausted his every tactic to gain access to Harry, but to no avail.

No matter how he tried, Harry refused to speak to him. Owls returned with their missives unopened; every person he asked or intimidated told him the same thing: he had left Britain. But today, Draco had received his first truly useful tidbit of information: Harry was to bond…to _them_.

It was cruel irony for Harry to return to the Wizarding World. Draco had been positive that he would simply forget about the jade-eyed man that had plagued him for years; assuming that Harry would simply perform his miracle for the wretched wolf and return to the Elfin realm. Seeing him, though…Draco had become smitten, besotted all over again. Never in his wildest imagination, which was quite wild, had Draco imagined that Harry could be even more dashing than the time of their own engagement. He was dismally wrong.

The man that Harry had become was a walking wet dream, and Draco’s feelings of old had flared to an all new level of awareness. In that one desperate kiss they had shared, Draco’s entire being had craved nothing more than a rekindling of the passion and utter harmony he felt within Harry’s embrace. Harry’s resistance was…disappointing, to say the least.

Harry’s parting blow had been cruel; he had been subjected to experiencing the horrors he had accused Harry of in anger. He had flinched every time a dog was near for weeks! Draco could admit that he had been wrong and judgmental; he even went so far as to send a letter to Severus in apology. They had maintained a stilted correspondence, but his godfather was still possessive, didn’t want Draco within ten kilometers of Harry…not that Harry would come near him by choice!

Draco had deployed his informants with the order to gather any information at all regarding the resurfaced hero. It was not an easy task; Harry’s return was unknown of by the general populace, and information was scarce at best.

Three hours ago, one of his most useful sources in the Ministry had requested an audience as Draco was breakfasting. Terrance Spears had been three years below Draco at Hogwarts, and a quite unimportant addition to Slytherin, being from one of the poorest pureblood lines. He had only managed a position as clerk in the Office of Records, but his income was heavily substantiated by his sale of information and falsified documents.

Draco had paid quite well for the stolen invitation; Spears wouldn’t say who the original recipient was, but that was of no consequence. Draco had only four days to stop the ceremony…and that would be more than enough time.

Taking another drink, Draco took another look at the invitation as his mind whirled with planning. He smirked, thinking that it was, indeed, time to pay a visit to Knocturn Alley. Besides…no one denied a Malfoy…not even Harry Bloody Potter.


	21. Bachelor Party

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 21 Bachelor Party

“Remus, are you absolutely sure about this? This is all that I’m supposed to wear in _public_?”

The vampire growled at Remus, causing the werewolf to chuckle at the figure scowling at him from the mirror. The myth about vampires and reflections was a muggle falsehood, like many, and Remus found himself almost wishing it were true as Severus ranted about his outfit. 

Remus smiled as he reflected on the past couple of months. Harry had been a revitalizing energy for both he and Severus. The younger elf had remained detached, only making contact with a few of his friends, mainly the Weasleys, but Remus knew that he was happy. He and Severus had spent two weeks in the Elfin realm, where they had seen the awesome breadth and magnitude of Harry’s powers. It was captivating to watch as Harry performed a ritual to rid Severus of his bloodlust. Severus had spent the next three days rediscovering food, since his body could process it better and his pallet had returned. 

The best part of the trip had been Harry’s romantic proposal. Not even Severus had held back his tears of joy as Harry had gone on bended knee before the High Council, as was tradition. That night, Harry had used his tantric magic to thrill them until dawn of the next morning; they had slept until dinner the following day! Now, it was finally time for their lives to be fully combined. They would wed in the morning… _after_ the bachelor party that the twins had insisted upon. They had agreed to the bachelor party with the condition that they would all wear club attire, as it was being held at the Weasley’s place.

Not only had the twins’ joke shop done amazingly well, but they had invested in the nightclub business. The Gateway was one of the premiere clubs in all of London, both to wizards and muggles alike. Like the Leaky Cauldron, one half of it was accessible to Diagon Alley, and the other to Muggle London; hence, the trendy name. The wizarding half was reserved for their party, and only by invitation would someone be allowed through the secreted entrance.

Severus was grumbling about his own attire, provided by Harry, of course, since neither he nor Remus had been to a club in ages…let alone a very trendy gay club. He grumbled, taking another look in the mirror and grimaced. _Why couldn’t the imp choose something less…revealing?_ Severus mused. He felt…exposed. The black vinyl trousers were tighter than Severus was comfortable with, but Harry, insistent brat that he was, had charmed the garments, and no matter how he tried, Severus couldn’t alter them. It wasn’t the trousers as much as the so-called shirt he was given. It was made of fishnet, had no sleeves, and was a farce, in Severus’ opinion. It made him look…cheap, for Merlin’s sake. He found himself dreadfully grateful that his Dark Mark had disappeared along with Voldemort as he considered his appearance once more.

“Actually, Severus, you look quite smashing,” Remus leered from the couch.

His outfit consisted of quite fetching vintage attire. A pair of classic lace-up breeches that accentuated his well-figured thighs and a zippered shirt that molded to his form like a second skin. The entire ensemble was a brilliant bronze color, bringing out his amber gaze to perfection. Both men were equipped with matching boots, in appropriate colors, and, according to Severus, Remus had gotten a far better deal as far as attire.

Severus grumbled as a chuckling Remus stood behind him, taking him into his arms.

“Come on, Sev,” Remus teased, “Harry promised us a surprise for allowing him to dress us…surely it will be worth it at the end of the night…”

Severus growled again, his resistance fading when Remus placed a teasing kiss on his exposed neck. Remy loved it when he tied his hair back, and Harry had demanded it for tonight. They were awaiting the arrival of their youngest mate before taking the floo to the club.

As if he had heard their thoughts, the wards around Remus’ chamber flared briefly, as Harry entered.

“Ready?” He asked eagerly as he drank in the appearance of his two mates with appreciation.

“ _Harry!_ ” “ABSOBLOODLUTELY NOT, POTTER!”

Remus and Severus shouted in tandem.

Harry’s “outfit” consisted only of a pair of incredibly tight gold leather pants tucked into matching tall combat-styled boots with many crossing buckles…and two newly-pierced nipples. Every inch of exposed skin seemed to glow, and when he turned around his beautifully decorated back lay visible; his runespoor writhing in a tantalizing dance on his glowing flesh.

Remus was drooling as he drank in the sight that was Harry. He did not know if he could contain his urges with so much of the elf exposed. Firm pecks…washboard abs…and the teasing trail of fuzz disappearing into those impossibly tight pants. Remus had counted each button on his fly, and fully formulated a plan to loose them one by one using only his teeth, when Severus’ growl brought him from fantasy to awareness.

“Where the hell do you think you are going like… _that_?! You will put on a shirt and…what the hell have you done to your nipples?” Severus ranted, causing Harry to roll his eyes and laugh.

“Severus, _please_! I thought even a snarky vampire such as you would know what a nipple ring was! I got titanium rings, so that they would be safe for Moony, and, no, I will not be wearing a shirt this evening. You’ve never been to a club like this one, and trust me…I’ll fit in marvelously.” Harry replied.

Walking up to his lovers coyly, Harry ran his hands over his chest, tugging each of his adorned nipples as he watched twin gazes cloud over in lust. “Don’t you like my new jewelry?” he asked teasingly, noting twin bulges in their pants.

Remus, goaded beyond control, grabbed the younger man, kissing him deeply as Severus moved behind the elf, grinding his cock into his leather-clad arse, one hand snaking down to pull them all flush. Harry groaned when Remus’ mouth fastened over one of his nipples, tugging gently on the hoop. Severus took the opportunity to plunder Harry’s mouth in a kiss of his own as he toyed with the other hoop.

“Sweet Circe, pet, you drive me to distraction!” Remus groaned as he ground his own arousal against Harry’s.

The three groaned when the fireplace flared green, and a pair of redheads stepped into Remus’ chambers.

“Oi! You three will…”

“Have to break it up! Come on now…”

“Can’t have you missing your own party! We…”

“Figured you lot would need…”

“A little reminder. Good thing we…”

“Asked Professor Dumbledore…”

“To connect our floo to yours…”

“But by all means, if you’d…”

“Like to give us a show…”

“We’d be glad to return later…”

“Because you three together…”

“Is fucking _hot_!”

Fred and George relayed, gaining three glares from the trio who disentangled themselves as Harry waved spells over them to remove their aching erections.

“I think not!” Severus snarled, Harry and Remus chuckling a bit.

“Come on, loves,” Remus interjected, “we’ve got a party to attend!”


	22. The Gateway

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 22 The Gateway

“Merlin, but that man is _fine_! He cannot possibly be available, so whose is he?”

Fred and George shared a conspiratorial glance. They had been hearing comments of the like from the moment they arrived with the grooms-to-be, and it had the same effect every time they answered the many questions. It was amusing that the darling Hero of the Wizarding World was not recognized. Most people still judged Harry Potter by his scar and hideous spectacles; they did not imagine that he could be the walking sexpot that had taken over the dance floor.

“I can’t believe…”

“That you don’t recognize him!”

The twins said with a smirk. Colin Creevy rolled his eyes, “I think I’d remember meeting the man of my dreams, you know! I have no idea who that beautiful creature is; but I’d damn well like to! Who is he?”

“That, dear Colin, would be Harry,” Fred replied, enjoying the look of owl-eyed disbelief that flooded the younger man’s face.

“That’s _Harry_? Harry _Potter_? Gryffindor, Harry Potter? _My_ Harry Potter?” Colin Creevy sputtered as he watched the bare-chested form dancing seductively between Viktor Krum and Remus Lupin.

“Actually, _Mister_ Creevy, that would be **_MY_** Harry Potter,” Severus drawled darkly as he sipped from his cocktail.

Colin squeaked, blushing furiously, “Pr-professor Snape! I’m so-sorry! I didn’t see you there! Um…Harry has, erm… _wow_ , um…he looks bloody ho-…um, congratulations on your wedding, sir! Um, excuse me!” Colin babbled, grimacing as Severus growled with each bumbling comment until the former student fled as the twins erupted in laughter.

“Merlin, Severus! You nearly…”

“Had him wetting his pants, you did!”

The party had been surprisingly entertaining for the vampire. The twins had reassembled all of the Order members, as well as several of Severus and Remus’ acquaintances from their school days, and the Gateway was packed. Several of the older crowd had taken up in the aptly named “Upper Room” for the less deafening atmosphere, where they could indulge in conversation and games of chance whilst observing the more raucous party from a picture window above the dance floor. All three of the grooms had spent their fair share of time upstairs, ensuring that none of their guests felt unappreciated. Severus, having spent most of his time with Albus and Minerva chatting pleasantly, had abandoned his perch to watch his mates writhe together on the dance floor.

He was startled when Harry appeared at his side, placing a seductive kiss just below his ear and wrapping his toned arms about him.

“Where have you been hiding, love? Albus cheat you out of enough galleons yet?” Harry purred, causing the vampire to chuckle.

“Quite,” Severus purred, his eyes sparkling, “besides, I was tired of watching people shamelessly throwing themselves at you in mockery of dancing.”

Harry chuckled as he sensed the possessiveness of his vampire creeping out. “Well, Severus, why don’t you show them how to dance properly?” Harry said flirtatiously.

Severus shook his head, “Absolutely not! I can’t dance to…this noise you pass as music! I would look foolish!”

Harry frowned, “Did I look foolish with Moony?” he asked petulantly.

Severus arched a brow. Actually…they had looked dead sexy moving seductively together. Severus had been speaking with Minerva about the next school term, when he had caught a flash of gold on the dance floor below. His words had instantly fallen silent as he saw his two mates “dancing”…it was like vertical sex! He had almost come when Harry pushed Remus up against a column, devouring the werewolf’s mouth and pulling one of Remus’ bronze-clad knees to wrest on his hip. He hadn’t been able to hold back the “ _Bloody-fucking-hell!_ ” that slipped from his lips as Remus’ arms wrapped around Harry so tightly, one hand gripping his arse as he pulled their elf closer…Albus and Minerva had teased him right out of the room for his antics. And now Harry wanted him to…what exactly?

“Severus, _please!_ ” Harry pleaded, “You haven’t danced with me all night!”

“I’d _love_ to dance with you, Harry…” leered a slightly intoxicated Seamus Finnegan, who had the bravado (or stupidity) to lick his lips, ogling the taut leather played across Harry’s bum so invitingly. Severus scowled darkly, _I think…NOT_!

“Bugger off, Finnegan!” Snape growled, grasping Harry’s arm and propelling them through the crush of people toward the flashing lights of the dance floor. Harry shot a thankful wink to Seamus, who raised his glass in salute as the twins doubled over in laughter. Harry truly _was_ a Slytherin!

He halted Severus for a moment, taking a small detour to speak with the dj. With a smile, Harry returned to Severus, leading him to a clear spot on the dance floor. By the time they reached their destination, the music had changed to a thrumming ballad, allowing them to move into one another’s arms at a bit of a slower pace.

“Relax, Severus,” Harry said softly, “just…hold me close…I’ll do the rest.”

Severus inhaled sharply, a tremor of desire running through him. “Gods, you tempt me to distraction, my elf.”

He gazed into emerald eyes, arms wrapped around the shining adonis as they moved together, enjoying the opportunity to run his skilled fingers up and down the exposed flesh of Harry’s back. Once Harry had established their rhythmic swaying, he began the slow grinding of hips, causing Severus to make a rumbling sound deep in his chest. Harry smiled slyly in response, skillfully enticing Severus with the teasing grazes, while moving him across the dance floor.

Severus was shocked to find his back pressed flush against one of the columns on the dance floor. His mind flashed to the scene he had viewed from the Upper Room, and his cock twitched in apprehensive excitement as Harry’s eyes took on a feral glow.

Goaded beyond restraint, Severus slid his palms to Harry’s leather-bound arse as he claimed Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss, groaning as Harry’s moist tongue answered his own, sliding into his mouth eagerly. The provocative elf trailed his hands along Severus’ arms, capturing his hands as he broke free from the kiss, leaving Severus panting harshly.

Harry smirked, turning in Severus’ arms and placing his perfect derriere against Severus’ uncomfortable erection. He guided Severus’ hands to his hips as he resumed his grinding gyration, enticing a softly hissed “ _Fuck!_ ” from Severus.

When he thought Harry had tormented him beyond the point of acceptance, the elf threw a saucy look over his shoulder and bent down to grasp his own ankles, pressing Severus into the column for leverage as the pressure on his cock threatened to break his resolve.

With a growl, Severus snaked an arm under Harry’s ribs and pulled him upright, his other hand wrapping around his bare chest, tugging Harry’s nipple ring lightly as he sucked on the pair of hoops dangling from his left ear.

In a dark corner across the room, a pair of steel eyes narrowed to slits. Draco had been watching Harry, _his_ Harry, throwing himself around like a courtesan on the dance floor for over an hour. It was bad enough when he let that ancient peasant of a wolf maul him like a fresh bone, but now…now he was practically _fucking_ his greasy undead godfather!

“Fucking slut,” Draco muttered. This must stop! The two cursed creatures had corrupted his beautiful and seductive Harry! Draco would fix it…he would redeem his beloved elf, and have him by his side once again.

A flash of bronze caught his eye, making Draco smirk. He waved his wand over himself, grey eyes fading to blue and blonde hair to brown. Grasping the small phial, he set off to the loo after his prey. The time had come.

**A/N: To all of my Draco lovers, i'm sorry he's such a heel! I promise to post one of my hd fics to make it up to you! I may even venture into the hp/dm/ss world again...who knows?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! I always try to respond, but if I've missed you, I'm dreadfully sorry (pwease don't kill me...ill do better, mum, I pwomise!)**

**Not much longer til the end! Hang on to your broom!**


	23. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 23 Vengeance

“Oh, hello, Terry! I didn’t think you made it!”

Remus smiled kindly at the brunette that entered the loo.

“Wouldn’t miss it! Congratulations, and all!” Draco said jauntily, moving to the sink next to the unsuspecting werewolf, his hand palming the slender cylinder.

Remus didn’t see it coming until it was done. He let out a howl of pain as Draco thrust the syringe into his back, emptying the toxic potion into him. Before the werewolf could even reach for his wand, Draco silenced the thrashing form with a spell, and disapparated with a satisfied smirk. One down…one to go…  
***************

“Gods, Harry…you’re going to make me…”

“AAAAHHHH!” Harry screamed, doubling over in pain, as Severus also faltered visibly.

“Harry?” Severus asked, true terror creeping into his voice.

He had been teetering on the verge of shagging the impudent elf on the very column where they were “dancing” when a wave of sparking agony washed over him. Something very bad was happening, his body flashed with pain as he tried to support Harry.

“Remus!” Harry gasped, “Something’s wrong, Sev…have to find Remus…”

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Albus asked in concern. He had appeared by their side the instant he observed their mutual collapse from the Upper Room, and instantly spelled them into a privacy bubble to dampen the noise.

Harry couldn’t speak, time didn’t allow. He knew that something was drastically wrong with his mate, and action was imperative. Seeking out the connection of life force he shared with Remus, Harry tore through Albus’ spell, Severus on his heels. Seeing the two grooms tear off, they were quickly followed by Albus, and the twins.

Harry had only one thought in mind, and when he stormed into the men’s room, he almost fainted.

“Gods, no! Remus!” Harry cried, running to the convulsing form and gathering him into his arms.

Severus paled as he saw his mate silently screaming in pain as he seized in spasms. “ _Remy!_ ” Severus gasped, moving to Harry’s side.

Neither paid heed to their tears as they set about casting spells. Harry cursed when he felt the warm stickiness seeping into his hands. Spelling Remus’ shirt off, Harry cringed and Severus cursed viciously as his wounds became clearer. His entire back had been overtaken by a vicious black mass that was steadily spreading to his other body parts like a wildfire beneath his skin. That’s when the crunch of glass beneath Severus’ foot caught his attention.

“Oh, Merlin, Severus, it’s _silver_! He’s been injected with it!” Harry sobbed as he saw the cracked syringe. He gathered all his power and began to chant elfin spells as his hands hovered over Remus’ body.

Severus sat dazed, tears running down his face as he knelt at Harry’s side. He and Remus had become surrounded in a bright blue light as Harry closed his eyes in concentration, his tremendous power causing the room to hum. Severus’ mind was swirling with despair; there was no way to combat silver poisoning…not for a werewolf. Skin could be re-grown or grafted…but if the silver was in his blood… _oh, Merlin!_

Albus spoke quietly with the twins from the doorway. Fred went to gather Poppy Pomfrey and two aurors from the Upper Room, whilst George remained outside to ensure their privacy.

“Severus,” Albus said to the distraught vampire, “repair the syringe, it may be able to help the aurors. Harry is an elfin healer; he will do his best to keep Remus alive. We must find out who has done this…it is all we can do for now.”

The bustling arrival of the Aurors and Poppy whirled around them in a frenzy. The Aurors spoke with Albus, and proceeded to gather information and cast wards of detection. Poppy, sensing the intensive healing powers that Harry was applying, looked at Severus with heartfelt sorrow. He was in shock. Fearing for the Potions Master, Poppy sent a pleading gaze at Albus. He met her eye and nodded solemnly, and then Poppy spelled the stricken vampire into a medical sleep, with a whispered plea for forgiveness.


	24. Waking the Un-Dead

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

**A/N: WARNING!!!! CHARACTER DEATH THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**{} = Mind-speaking (aka Telepathy)**

 

Chapter 24 Waking the Un-Dead

Severus woke instantly. His eyes darted around the room quickly as he tried to get his bearings. He cringed when he recognized the Hogwarts infirmary. Had he been hurt? The first thing he noticed was that he was attired in a set of his lounging robes…but hadn’t they been at a club? There was an acute throbbing, but… _What the…REMY! That bitch spelled me to sleep!_ He sat up quickly, only to find a saddened Albus by his bedside, his heart clinching in despair.

“Severus,” Albus began softly, “please, do not be angry with us. You were in shock, and rightly so; we had no choice.”

The weary headmaster knew that the only hope for the triad lay in Severus Snape. The Aurors had remained at the Gateway to investigate as the party was broken up. St. Mungo’s had sent the best healers available to the gruesome scene, and with their assistance, they had pried the adamant Harry from Remus’ injured form just long enough to transport them to the infirmary.

Albus had not seen the young elf expend such power since the final battle. Only pausing to drink a very strong restorative and send an urgent message to his elfin priestess, Harry had fastidiously resumed his spells. But now, the time was neigh.

“Where are they?” Severus asked weakly, “Remus…?”

Albus looked at his younger friend and sighed. He had survived so much hardship…and now yet another to bear. The Headmaster wished, not for the first time, that he was as omnipotent as others thought him to be…but, alas, he was not.

“They are in the private ward of the infirmary. Severus, Harry has been toiling for hours. He contacted the High Priestess, and the Elves have come…two of the High Council Elves are with Harry now, feeding his magic. Severus…my friend, Harry will not be able to go on much longer.” Albus said somberly, his notorious twinkle absent from his gaze. 

The usual pillar of composure, Severus was visibly shaken as his eyes grew moist. “What are you saying, Albus? What must I do?” Severus asked brokenly.

A glimpse of pain and sympathy crossed his wizened blue gaze as Albus placed a hand of comfort on Severus’ shoulder. “The silver has spread too far, despite all that Harry and his combined efforts have done. Even with assistance from myself, our healers, and the three most powerful Elves in the world…it continues to grow. Some things, my friend, not even magic can prevent.”

“No!” Severus spat, tears spilling bitterly from his eyes. “Harry is a necromancer! He will find a way…”

“Remus only lives still because Harry is feeding him from his own life force. The sight of him…will not be easy. If it continues, Severus, you will lose them both.” Albus said gravely, “You must make Harry break their connection.”

Severus sobbed aloud, Albus’ arms embracing him tightly. It had come full circle. It had been hard enough to ask Harry to save Remus’ life; but how could he possibly ask him to end it? In the short time they had shared, Severus had been certain of one thing: they were perfectly happy. It had been a beautiful thing to behold, watching the two men that he loved become positively besotted with one another. Comparing Harry’s reaction to his own when Remus was attacked only confirmed what he had already known. Harry’s connection to Remus was much stronger than his own.

Severus remembered the beauty of their first time, since the Ritual, making love without his presence. He had returned to his chambers earlier than usual for a scheduled lunch with the pair, but they had apparently been unable to wait. The scent of his mates and an intense amount of desire, had drawn him to his bedroom door that stood slightly ajar, but they did not even notice. Severus had fallen in love with the sight and watched in utter amazement. The passionate intensity permeated the air as they moved with such tender gentleness…it was one of his most treasured memories.

Now, he was facing the most impossible task fathomable. He never thought he’d beg for the days of old, but he would rather face the impossible tasks of Voldemort than this. A wave of panic tore through him as he shuddered in his mentor’s arms…even if he could bring himself to ask it, Severus was deathly afraid that Harry would not let Remus go. Oh, how the tables had turned…

“Albus…”

Severus turned as Poppy entered, her face weary and strained…she had been crying.

“Come, Severus…he needs you, now,” Albus said softly.

They made their way into the private ward and Severus paused in utter shock, barely containing his gasp. _Was that Remus?_ Severus’ tears fell as he looked at his mate. His body had become emaciated, his beautiful skin now hideously grotesque as the black and grey mass consumed his flesh. Harry sat on the narrow bed behind him, still wearing his club attire, cradling his head on his shoulder, his hands hovering over his forehead and heart as his magic glowed around them. Three wonderfully adorned elves stood in a cluster just to the left of the cot, a steady glow encasing their clasped hands.

Severus was startled when one of the many elves in the room approached him, offering a goblet of liquid that smelled vaguely familiar. He looked up, recognizing the elf he had met in the realm. “Fennus?” Severus said hoarsely.

He nodded, favoring Severus with a look of comfort. “I am saddened that we meet again in such conditions,” he said in his melodic voice. “Quickfire is my brother. I can feel the love he holds for you, and the Weak One. Priestess has told me what you must do. I am to give you this goblet…it will allow you to speak to his mind.”

Severus nodded, thanking Fennus as he downed the potion. “Go to him, Severus. Quickfire will resist, but he will need you to guide him.” Fennus spoke, leaving his side with a brief nod.

As he got closer to the bed, he could hear the chanting coming from Harry. Even mentally, his voice sounded determined, but horribly weary. Severus moved closer, looking at his beloved Remus with misery. _Is this all that’s left of you, my Remy?_

He perched on the edge of the bed closest to Harry, taking hold of Remus’ hand. It was cold and brittle as if the slightest pressure would reduce it to nothing but fragments. Severus could not put words to the turmoil flowing through him as he looked upon his two lovers. Remus’ breathing was thin and reedy; his eyes squeezed shut in agony as Harry’s powerful spell work continued. With every bit of courage and resolve that he possessed, Severus sought the connection in his mind and reached for Harry’s subconscious.

{Harry…Harry, love I am here,} Severus thought, {My Elf, we must let him go.}

Harry’s magic never faulted; the only indication that he’d received the thoughts being the slight tightening of his arms around Remus’ frail form, and the tear that escaped his clinched eyelids.

Severus persisted, though it was the most difficult challenge he had faced. {Harry, I love you…Remus is as much a part of me as he is to you. You have done all that you can, beloved. It hurts me too…I don’t want to lose him…I love him…but you cannot sacrifice yourself. Please…I cannot…I can’t bear losing you both…Remus would not want that, Harry. Please.}

Emerald eyes flashed open, and a look of agony was shared between the two lovers. Harry’s magic continued to surround them as they stared at one another, tears coursing openly down both their faces. Severus sighed as he heard Harry’s torn voice in his mind.

{ _No!_ NO, Severus…I c-can’t…he will _die_ …I saved him before…I can save him again…this isn’t supposed to happen, damn it! I can’t lose him...if I don’t save him…}

Severus tensed. {There is no cure for this, Harry…I don’t want to lose him any more than you! I know how much it hurts…if you continue, you will die as well. I have lost him already; must I lose you? Do you love him so much, that you would leave me here to mourn you both, Harry?}

Harry flinched, { _No_ , Severus…I don’t want to leave you…please…please, I can fix it, I _have_ to!}

“Listen to Severus, Harry…it’s time to let me go...”

Both men audibly whimpered as Remus’ weak voice reached their ears. They looked down at his weary face, the room’s occupants long forgotten as Severus moved closer, his hand caressing Remus’ face.

“Remy…” he croaked, his velveteen voice raw with emotion.

Remus looked at them both…his mates, his loves. His amber gaze weak, but insistent. “I love you both,” he rasped, blood slowly trickling from his mouth.

“No, _no_ , Remy…please, you have to fight it…” Harry whispered poignantly, pouring his frustration into his magic as he battled for his lover. The blackness was spreading as his strength weakened from exhaustion, but Harry toiled onward.

“Oh, Harry,” Remus gasped, looking into his pained eyes, “I love you so much! Please, pet…let me go, love. Stay with Severus…you will need one another…it’s okay, love…don’t follow me into death, Harry…it would hurt me…hurt Severus…please…”

Harry sobbed brokenly, “R-remus…forgive me! I’m so-sorry! I t-tried…I tried to save you…I don’t want you to leave us…we need you too…”

Remus gathered the last of his strength, struggling to hold on to the thread of life left in his broken body…he had to say it…they needed to know.

“There is nothing to forgive, my loves. It is our love that has carried me this far…but please…don’t let our love die with me. Promise me that you’ll love each other forever…promise me that you will come to me as one when it is time…please…” Remus gasped.

“We promise, Remy,” Severus said tearfully, “oh Gods, Remy…”

“Harry…please, promise me, my pet…” Remus insisted, his breath coming harsher.

“I promise,” Harry whispered meaningfully, “I promise, Moony…I promise…”

Satisfied, he looked once more upon his mates, memorizing their faces. “I love you, Severus…take care of him…” he whispered as his eyes closed, and Harry began to cry in earnest.

Severus placed a kiss upon Remus’ brow, and moved to stand behind his distraught mate, wrapping his arms around him.

“Let go, Harry…we promised…please, love…let him go…” Severus begged softly.

After a moment, the room was awash in a brilliant white light as Harry released the final hold, and Remus shuddered…and stilled. Harry cried out in agony, allowing Severus to hold him as the sobs wracked his body. They clung to one another, drawing comfort from each other as they shared their misery.

Remus was gone.


	25. Beyond Their Loss

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 25 Beyond Their Loss

**Six Months Later**

“Are you ready, Severus?”

Severus Snape was nervous. As. Hell. After losing Remus, both he and Harry had been through an agonizing period of utter misery. Neither had been prepared for the gut-wrenching agony that had been the burial, nor the bitter hatred and fury when Draco Malfoy had been identified as the murderer after a failed attempt to stake Severus.

It had taken Albus, Severus, and three of the Elfin High Counsel to stop Harry from killing the wretch. Severus had been forced to bite him while he was hit with the equivalent of thirty calming spells; his powerful shield had resulted in the entire auror squad stunning themselves as they tried to intervene.

Draco had met his justice, however. Severus and Harry had been morbidly pleased when Mrs. Pansy Spears-Malfoy and the new Lord Terrance Spears Malfoy had paid them a visit at Hogwarts. Pansy had wanted to personally deliver the news that her late husband had _unfortunately_ taken ill during her last visit, and died of a sudden aneurism. Slytherins, after all, took care of their own; besides, Pansy had been eternally grateful when Harry had saved the lives of both her and her unborn child when she went into labor two days after Draco’s arrest. Severus and Harry stood as godfathers at the naming ceremony not two weeks after their visit. A baby girl with pale blonde hair; they named her Lily Eileen.

Severus thanked Merlin for Harry. Without his constant presence and unnerving ability to breech the many layers of complexity that was Severus Snape, the vampire would have surely lost his mind. Even in his own misery, Harry had broken down the walls they had erected between one another repeatedly. Severus still remembered the first time they had dared to be intimate. It was the first time in his life that he had wept while making love.

Today…today, they would bond. Severus regarded himself in the mirror, Albus’ eyes twinkling as he and George Weasley watched him flit with his robes. Try as he might, he just could not sneer at them, his heart was just too happy.

Albus smiled as he watched Severus flit. He looked quite regal in his shimmering black dress robes, trimmed with threads of green and gold brocade. His hair was bound by golden clasp wrought like a serpent with stones of amber for the eyes. It was a gift from Remus. His newest adornments, at Harry’s insistence, were the two golden hoops dangling from his left ear. Obviously, Harry had chosen well, for even George had to admit that Severus looked “Wicked Hot”, which elicited a blushing growl from Severus.

Severus took a steadying breath. In less than an hour, he would be Severus Potter-Snape…Sweet Merlin! He paled considerably, and took several more deep breaths as George snickered quietly.

“Severus?” Albus questioned again, smiling at his nervous antics.

“I’m ready, Albus,” Severus said, regaining some semblance of control. “I’m ready.”

**********************

“Do I look all right?” Harry asked nervously, running his fingers through his hair…again.

Seamus and Fred shared a look of indulgence and rolled their eyes. Harry looked better than all right…he looked bloody gorgeous!

The elf was resplendent in white dress robes, trimmed in a braided rope of gold. Golden thread created a pattern of flames along the hem of his cloak-style outer robe, but the treat was inside. The cloak went over a beautiful tuxedo in vintage design. His tight trousers clung to his well-defined thighs, like riding breeches, tapering to where they disappeared in white lace-up boots that ended mid-calf. His ensemble, complete with a well-fitted jacket and perfectly died cravat, made him look like angelic. His cloak was held with the golden clasp Remus had given him years ago.

Harry’s heart twanged as he thought of his Moony...it had been difficult dealing with his absence, but Severus had helped him. There had been moments where he wanted to turn back time, going as far as asking Albus for his time turner. Severus had been there, though, to remind him of their promises to their fallen mate. For those reasons, Harry had planned a few pleasant surprises for his husband-to-be.

Harry couldn’t wait! Soon, he would be joined with Severus for eternity. He took comfort in the fact that, after this day, should either of them be taken by death, they would die together. Both had agreed that they could not make such a recovery a second time. Losing Remus was bad enough, and they promised to return to him together; that was a promise that they would keep.

“Harry, if you wait much longer, I am going to sacrifice my life and bugger you down the aisle!” Seamus said, his crude humor making Harry blush.

“Pipe down, you randy leprechaun!” Fred replied, smacking Seamus on the back of the head. “Honestly, Harry, you look beautiful. Severus is going to faint, mate.”

Harry smiled thankfully at Fred. He had kept his hair short, since it seemed to please Severus to play with its spiky softness…not to mention the fact that he had become addicted to the feeling of those skillful fingers massaging his scalp. His goatee was perfectly trimmed, and his two hoops glinted perfectly with his white and gold ensemble. He was ready.

With one more smile, he nodded to his friends, “Let’s go then…I’m ready!”  
***************

“Oh, bloody hell!...Gods, take me now!” Severus rasped.

Severus had, indeed, swooned when he saw him. He didn’t faint, but it was only George’s discreet elbowing that reminded him to breathe so that he wouldn’t. Never before had his elf looked so perfectly stunning.

Harry was filled with similar thoughts as he stared at Severus. He knew the moment he’d seen the robes, that Severus would look dead sexy in them; he had been right, of course. Severus looked dashing, gallant, _wicked hot_ , and Harry had honestly never been more in love than that very moment. He looked into Severus’ onyx eyes and his heart pulsed as he saw the love shining there…all for him.

Severus gasped as he looked at his Harry. He was…perfect. His mind briefly acknowledged that Albus had begun the ceremony, but he was preoccupied with gazing at his mate. Merlin, he was gorgeous, powerful, and…his.

“…And now for the rings!” Albus prompted, jerking Severus back to the ceremony.

Harry turned to Fred, who pressed the platinum band into his hand. He turned to Severus with oddly bright eyes, taking his hands, as he began to speak.

“Severus, all my life, when it mattered the most…you have been there. When I was at my best, you humbled me. When I was at my worst, you gave me hope. I consider myself to be the luckiest man in the entire world, because you see me as I am: incomplete, without _you_. In all my life, I have never been so complete as when I became one with you…and Remus. It was our love that pulled me through the darkness I suffered after losing him; a darkness that plagued you as much as it did me. He remains with us, thanks to our love…and will always be a part of this bond. So, in memory of our Remy, I …have added his soul strand to ours in these rings. I love you, Severus, and I will love you until the end of time.”

Smiling through his tears, Harry slid the band onto Severus’ finger, reaching up to wipe the tears from his mate’s cheeks. Severus turned to George, who placed the matching ring in his hand.

“Harry, I feel privileged that I had opportunity to know you. I have watched you grow from a scared little boy, to a powerful and wise man. I underestimated you for many years, but it has never been so satisfying to be wrong. Over time you have transcended and developed into a beautiful being. You have been my comrade, my leader, my friend, and now, my everything. When became a part of Remus and me, I knew that everything we had endured was worth it. You gave me peace. You taught me that there were dimensions of love that I had never known before. I adore you, and will stay by your side for eternity.”

He slid the ring onto Harry’s finger, meeting an emerald gaze of utter devotion.

Albus smiled at the pair. “Please join your left hands,” he instructed, holding the three bonding ribbons the pair had chosen.

They took hands, starting slightly at the tingle that coursed through them when their rings aligned. Albus’ eyes twinkled as he looked to Severus, continuing with the ceremony.

“Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Harry James Potter as your husband? Do you pledge your life, your soul, and your magic to him for all time?”

“I, Severus Tobias Snape, do take you, Harry James Potter, as my husband. In life, love, soul and magic for all time. I swear my all to you.”

Albus took one of their bonding ribbons, tying the green their clasped hands with a spell. Then he turned to Harry.

“Harry James Potter, do you take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband? Do you pledge your life, your soul, and your magic to him for all time?

“I, Harry James Potter, do take you, Severus Tobias Snape, as my husband. In life, love, soul and magic for all time. I swear my all to you.”

Albus tied the black ribbon with a spell as Fred and George each took one end of the last blue ribbon, binding their hands the last time as they chanted a spell.

Albus waved his wand over their clasped hands, chanting the soul bonding spell. The ribbons began to glow, blending together to form a thick cord of gold.

With a flourish Albus smiled, “I present to you Severus and Harry Potter-Snape! You may kiss your husband, Severus! Blessed be!”

Severus brought their joined hands up between them, sliding his right hand onto Harry’s cheek as their lips met. Their guests held their breath as the ethereal glow surrounded them in a brilliant white light. The merging of souls had taken place.

The couple separated, after a discreet cough from Albus, and moved on toward the reception, amidst cheers of congratulations and shouts.

“Blessed be!”


	26. Ever After...

**Disclaimer: As we all know, the entire world of Harry Potter is property of JKR; only the insanity of the plot is mine, despite my wishful thinking.**

Chapter 26 Ever After…

“Would you put me down! Honestly, you are going to pull something!”

Harry only chuckled as he swept Severus over the threshold, spinning him around playfully before he set him down gently in the three-room suite. Severus rued the day he had challenged Harry’s claim to belonging in Slytherin! He had chosen to keep their honeymoon a secret, and had bewitched Severus’ sight before apparating them into their hotel. Severus had been trying to ferret out the secret for quite a while, and was eager to find out where they were; he had been sure that, at the very latest moment, the hotel staff would give it away. Obviously, the hotel staff was in on the secret, for they had just handed Harry a key without saying a single word to give him a clue.

“Shush, Severus! I will reveal your surprise soon enough. You know good and well that I can hold you…or don’t you remember Seamus’ party?” Harry teased.

Severus remembered that night indeed…it had been two months ago, and Severus had been a bit too appreciative of the exotic dancers that exploded from the Irishman’s birthday cake. The moment they had returned from the party, Harry had picked him up like he weighed nothing and shagged him into oblivion the moment he stepped out of the floo…they hadn’t even made it to the wall!

Harry was elated. He knew that Severus had always wanted to visit the States, but it was horribly expensive and difficult to arrange. Luckily, one of the Elfin High Council lived in America, and had been all too pleased to arrange the trip as a gift. Kralen had been appointed to the council just three months ago, and had taken an immediate liking to Severus, especially once he discovered Severus’ avid interest in potions. Kralen had been the “desk clerk” to hand them their keys, and had spelled the room silent, to keep out the sound of the falls. They would start at Niagara Falls in Canada, before moving on to New York and touring twelve cities during the month long sabbatical they had allowed for their honeymoon.

Harry smiled, moving Severus toward the balcony where the beautiful falls were in perfect view, stepping behind him, and wrapping his arms about Severus’ waist.

“Ready to see where we’ve come, beloved?” Harry purred, taking Severus’ lobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly.

Severus groaned, smiling as the familiar flutter of desire ran through him. “Yes, you tease! Okay, you are, indeed, a Slytherin, my elf. I concede; now will you _please_ take off this damned spell?”

Harry smiled, murmuring the counter spell, as he snuggled against Severus’ back. He was rewarded with a gasp as his mate looked out at the beauty that lay before him.

“ _Harry!_ Is that…” Severus awed.

“Niagara Falls, of course. We’ll be going on a twelve city tour of the States, starting with New York, but you've not been to Canada either, til now. This is a classic place for a honeymoon, so I thought we could start here,” Harry explained, “d’you like it?”

Severus turned in his arms, planting a devouring kiss upon his mate, who eagerly responded, growling when Severus captured his tongue, sucking gently.

“I can’t believe you’ve brought me to America! Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Severus husked as they parted, faces flushed with arousal.

Harry grinned, his eyes shimmering with glee. “I love you right back, Severus…but there’s more! There’s something I want to give you…two somethings, actually.”

He pulled his curious husband to the bedroom, where he gasped as he took in their opulent suite. A roaring fireplace crackled to their left as they came down the two steps toward the largest bed Severus had seen before. The bedroom offered an even better view, encompassing a picturesque view of the mountains and the elegant falls, with mirrors adorning the entire wall, it was as if they were inside the beautiful scenery. A bottle of champagne sat in a silver ice bucket by the bedside table, and beside it two small gifts. Severus sat on the bed, boyishly eager to see what else his new husband had in store.

Handing him a flute of champagne, Harry summoned the two gifts, sitting beside him as they drank yet another toast to their day of celebration.

“Severus, I wanted to give you something that is very special. It started with the soul strand. Because of the Ritual, I still had a piece of Remus inside of me, and I felt…selfish, because you did not. I used that to make the soul strands for our rings, because it didn’t feel right that I should have it and not share it with you. These gifts, go along with that one.” Harry said softly, handing the two beautifully wrapped gifts to Severus.

“Oh, Harry,” Severus said emotionally. Harry set their flutes on the bedside table as he watched Severus tear into the paper. He pulled open the first, a long thin box, and gasped. Inside was a wand, twelve inches, willow. When he picked it up, a powerful wave of magic coursed through him, feeling comforting and powerful.

“I had Ollivander make it for you. It’s got the combined core of Remy’s wand…and mine,” Harry explained.

Severus looked at him in shock. “You sacrificed your wand for me?” he asked incredulously.

Harry only smiled. “I don’t need it, Severus. I haven’t used my wand in years because I’m too strong for it. I only kept it to remind me of where I’ve come from. Ollivander says that if it takes to you, he would add the core of your wand to it as well; if not, the protective spells on it alone will shield you from most spells as long as it’s with you.”  
Severus didn’t know what to say. He kissed Harry deeply, whispering his heartfelt thanks as he opened the second gift.

Inside was a decorative ebony box. He opened the lid to find two glass orbs that he recognized as memory holders. He looked to Harry in confusion, but he only smiled.

“These are actually from Remus and me. We had planned to give you something on our wedding night that was unique, so I made these. I was waiting until tonight to give them to you. They are more powerful than regular memory holders; they actually allow you to feel the emotions and sensations of the memory. Remus and I both added our memories to the first globe…it’s the first time we made love without you. I will always treasure the memory, and I want to share it with you. The second is of the first time we all made love. I’ll need to add your memory to complete it, but it is just as precious to me as the first.”

Both of them were in tears by the time he had finished speaking. Harry had given him the most precious thing he could hope for; Harry had given him the last piece of Remus. Severus pulled his husband into his arms, holding him tightly as if he were afraid that it was all a dream.

“What would I do without you?” Severus asked softly.

Harry smiled at him dazzlingly, “You’ll never have to know, love…you’ll never have to know.”

Severus’ heart swelled with emotion as he fell upon his husband, laying atop him and levitating his precious gifts to the bedside table. He would have plenty of time to explore them later; Severus was more concerned with making love to his husband that very moment.

Harry, who was of the same mind, whispered a spell, leaving them gloriously naked as Severus leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss.

Harry groaned as they parted, turning his head in offering to his husband. Severus’ eyes clouded with lust, he loved it when Harry asked for his bite, and a sense of belonging swept through him.

“Please,” Harry whispered urgently, arching his back slightly and pressing his weeping member against Severus’ in anticipation.

Severus answered with a strong twist of his hips, laving Harry’s neck as they frotted against each other.

“Soon, my elf,” Severus promised.

Harry moaned in frustrated delight when he felt Severus’ mouth surround his nipple, tugging the hoop gently with his teeth. Harry responded by sliding his hands, ablaze with tantric magic, down Severus’ spine, causing the vampire to groan as his senses were awakened with precision.

Channeling his inner Slytherin, Harry quickly reversed their positions, straddling Severus’ muscular thighs. He held his ebony gaze as he ran his hands across Severus’ chest, avidly watching the expressions of pure pleasure dance across his features. He leaned forward, his tongue making a teasing swipe across Severus’ panting lips as Harry continued to send his powerful magic through him. His elf slid his nubile body lower, causing gasp after gasp as he moved toward Severus’ straining arousal.

“ _Harrrryy,_ ” Severus groaned as Harry swallowed his erection, working it perfectly as Severus clutched at the duvet.

Harry smiled, tonguing the throbbing vein as he bobbed his head just the way his husband preferred. The tantric magic flowed back and forth between them as Severus bucked into Harry’s mouth.

“I want you,” Severus rasped, gently lifting Harry’s mouth from his cock. He replied with a smirk as he crawled up Severus’ torso, pushing his shoulders back down.

With a whisper, Harry’s hand filled with slippery lube. He grasped Severus’ cock, coating it with lube in long, sure strokes, delighting in the whimper that spilled forth from his husband. Another whispered spell, and Harry was easing himself onto Severus’ hardness, onyx eyes drinking in the sight breathlessly.

“Severusssss…” Harry moaned, the sibilant rasp of parseltongue sliding unconsciously from his lips as he seated himself on Severus’ cock. The thrilling sensation of fullness made his lengthy cock twitch as he adjusted to the pleasant intrusion.

Holding Severus’ gaze, Harry began their pace, bracing his palms across Severus’ chest as he rode him with tantalizing slowness. Severus reached down, palming Harry’s arse as he thrust upwards, causing a wanton moan from Harry as he grazed his prostate.

They moved in perfect rhythm, murmuring words of love and delight as they increased their pace. “Look, Severus,” Harry panted, “look at how beautiful our love is.”

Severus turned his head, gasping as he saw their lovemaking reflected in the mirrored walls. They truly moved together superbly! He groaned, deftly flipping them so that he looked down at his flushed husband, who wrapped his legs about his waist. Harry hissed, thrusting up so that Severus sank deeper into him with a sigh.

Severus rolled his hips, leaning down to nuzzle the pulse pounding in Harry’s throat, teasing him with the point of his tongue. Harry screamed as Severus rocked against his sweet spot rhythmically, arching his back with pleasure. He gasped a plea when he felt Severus’ fangs against his skin.

Severus licked his neck once more, thrusting forcefully as Harry writhed in pleasure.

“I love you, Harry,” Severus declared, moving back to the beckoning pulse.

He sank his fangs into Harry’s flesh, the liquid bliss erupting on his pallet as he drank of his mate. Harry’s cock erupted without a touch, his muscles clinching around Severus as he spiraled into his own shattering orgasm.

Severus healed the small punctures with a swipe of his tongue, his shuddering frame glistening with sweat and Harry’s seed. He looked down at his husband, whose eyes shone brightly as he lifted a hand to cradle Severus’ face.

“I love you, Severus Potter-Snape” Harry said breathlessly, groaning as Severus slipped out of him, and pulled Harry across his chest.

Severus smiled at him, cradling him tightly as a hand trailed down his slick back. “And I love you, my elf.”

Harry grinned down at him, “Love me enough for a bath?” he teased, snaking a hand down to cup Severus’ length, still sticky from their sex.

Severus groaned, summoning a vial of potion from his robes, which elicited a laugh from his husband as he recognized the concentrated energizing potion. “I knew I married a potions master for some reason!” Harry snarked.

Severus downed the potion, and vanished the vial with a smirk, “Impudent brat!”

Harry bounded off the bed pulling Severus behind him, “You know, it’s still technically our wedding day, Sev! Come on, I know a spell to hold my breath for an hour…let’s put it to use…”

And so, they spent the rest of their wedding day, and the entire night in each other’s arms. The rest of their days they would have together, loving life and living in love.

~Fin~

 

**A/N: This fic is now COMPLETE!! Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it! Special thanks to all who reviewed (Froggy, maur4mee, sweet asphodel...you were the first to review, and my thanks for enduring to the end!)  
**


End file.
